The Loose Ends
by SolarLunar
Summary: Captain Becker has been placed in charge of the security at the ARC. It's just a shame that no-one's told them that... or that they have to be nice about it.
1. Chapter 1: Elephant

**Hello. As I said in a recent 'Anomalies' post, I'm hopefully entering a period of calmness and so I thought now would be a good time to get back to the ARC. So, I know it's been a while, but I've finally had an idea about a sequel to 'If the Cap Fits'. As always, though, I try to make my stories STAND ALONE. However, just as a reminder, I've put a few facts (SPOILERS) in the next paragraph.**

_**Sergeant Banks, with a little input for everyone, hired Becker after an extensive interview, where Becker was key in saving the day. Becker had been through many failed jobs, revealing to Abby that his role in the Army had been more solitary than most and he was not used to leading men.**_

**So, without further ado, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. The deal failed.**

* * *

Becker got back into the car uneasily. The pristichampsus had gone, along with the anomaly, so there was little clear up to do. As a result, Becker still hadn't had a proper word with his team, who he had failed to talk to before leaving; Becker got the sense that this job would keep him up round the clock, but he didn't mind. Let's face it, he was hardly in a position to complain.

Although he'd apparently proved himself at the interview, he was aware that he was still pretty bad at keeping jobs.

He just had to sit tight for a couple of weeks. That was how long his temporary contract lasted. Lester made it very clear that the fact he'd saved the ARC during his interview was no indication that he would actually survive here permanently. Banks was staying just because they didn't think he would cope. His contract prevented him from rearranging everything how he'd like to have it from the start. So that when he left, they could still find everything

Becker was nervous about the whole situation. Normally, he knew he at least started on the presumption that he was good for the job. This team seemed to have decided right from the beginning that he wasn't. Possibly questioning Sarah's brilliant plan wasn't the best idea to show himself up either, but really, he couldn't be expected to just take orders from any civilian who happened to be around.

He switched on the engine, the other four men in the car, all members of security, remaining silent. These were still the night shift workers, as the early day shift hadn't got in when the alarm came through. As such, they knew even less about Becker, a man who had hurried up to their car, shouted 'I'm your Captain' and called shotgun on the way back.

The whole journey was spent in silence. Becker didn't even try to initiate conversation, experience telling him this wasn't his forte. Instead, he waited until they got back to base.

"You lot can go home. I'll get the others to unpack." They looked at him curiously. "You've been on duty long enough and it hasn't exactly been quiet."

One of the men scoffed. "Blimey, if you think this is busy..." The sentence was left unfinished and the four men, slouched out the car.

Becker was left for a second, puzzled. He was sure they should've been pleased that he was letting them leave with all their kit in a state; Becker knew some officers would've got them to clean the entire car out before leaving. He unclipped his seatbelt and slipped out the car, noting that the men had indeed gone. So had all the others and there were already fresh men milling around the boots of the SUVs, everyone busy.

Because this was routine. Becker almost smacked his forehead. Of course they'd left everything as it was. These weren't soldiers. Ok, if an anomaly overlapped the shifts, bad luck, but with no emergency, they expected to go home at the end and leave whatever wreckage there was for the next bunch.

"Captain!" Becker turned around, sharply and efficiently to face Cutter who was striding towards him. "I need you to get a security pass for Dr Page pronto." Cutter brushed past the Captain, as if that order was enough. Becker gritted his teeth. He may not consider himself to be the best Captain, in terms of manner, but he knew he was due a little respect.

And where on Earth could he get security passes from anyway?

He paused. Think.

He eventually set off in the direction of the security desk at the front of the ARC. Surely that would be the logical place to have spare guest passes.

He set off, determined that he should maintain his efficiency at least.

He got to the desk and found his Sergeant, Banks, loitering around the barrier. The other man straightened as he recognised his now commanding officer approach.

"Been looking for you," cried Banks. "Was supposed to introduce you to the men during morning meeting. Came in to hear you'd already gone off on an anomaly." Becker ignored the slovenly manner that he was addressed; after all, Banks had proved key in getting him the job.

"I need a security pass for Dr Sarah Page. She's an Egyptologist that Cutter's decided to bring back," explained Becker, briskly.

"And good morning to you too, sir," replied the soldier standing beside Banks sarcastically. The man reached beneath the desk. "Temporary pass. Level 3 clearance; that's the highest a non-member can get." He chucked the card across to Becker, who caught the wayward throw awkwardly. "If Cutter says she needs a pass, then she's to be trusted."

"Good morning?" Becker responded, unsure how to cope with such clear insubordination that clearly no-one really cared about. He decided to let it slip. He'd rather introduce discipline once he'd been introduced to all the men properly. Talking of which...

"How long will it take to gather up the men?" he asked Banks. The Sergeant looked slightly taken aback by the question and he stared at the Captain as if he was an idiot. Becker decided to clarify. "About that introduction..."

"We've just had an anomaly," Banks stated, slowly and carefully. Becker was aware of the other guard smirking out of the corner of his eye. "You can't just get everybody together now! There's all the equipment an dcars and stuff to sort and check and service ready for the next one. Plus, there's all the daily duties. The day's started and there's no stopping it!"

Becker checked his feet as he thought about his options; he needed to introduce himself, preferably before the next anomaly. He couldn't expect them to follow a man they'd never met before...

But equally, he was unwilling to disrupt the smooth running of the ARC and its security team. He didn't believe he was there to cause chaos.

"What about this evening?"

"This evening?"

"Get everybody gathered at, say, ten to five, before they knock off. Then, I introduce myself. Quick swap and I met the evening crew as well."

Banks stood there for a minute but then nodded his approval. Becker gave a confirmation nod, then turned to take the pass to Sarah. He went a few paces, then turned.

"Where would the Professor take a visitor?" Banks smiled and heaved himself off the counter.

"Come on, I'd better give you a tour of the place."

Becker shook his head. "Lester did that this morning."

Banks grinned. "Not a proper one."

They found Sarah, Cutter and Lester in Cutter's workroom. Sarah seemed to be smiling wildly, as she'd received some good news. Upon seeing Banks and Becker enter, Cutter stepped forward the grabbed the pass from Becker's hand and handed it to Sarah, before turning back.

"Dr Page is coming to work with us," he announced.

"So you now want a full pass?" guessed Banks. Cutter nodded hurriedly, then turned back to him clear board, muttering something about metal pipes.

Sarah stepped past the Professor and looked Becker and Banks up and down.

"Erm... do I need to answer a questionnaire or something then? I've never had a conviction," she said. Banks opened his mouth, but Becker decided it would be nice to at least feel he was in the room.

"I'll need to check the forms and come back to you." Sarah frowned and Lester stepped forward to assist in the arising confusion.

"Captain Becker is new to the team as well. You two should probably try to make friends seeing as you're the two sanest people here at the moment." Banks opened his mouth to protest, but Lester cut him off. "Yesterday, you and your men were playing hoopla with the spare tyres. Don't deny it; Connor ran off to join in when he heard."

"Wish you'd stopped him. He's actually pretty good at it," grumbled Banks, as Becker stared at him in disbelief.

"You mean he beat you, did he? Well, maybe to save your face you'll think twice before engaging in such competitions." Lester's words were lost on Banks though as he muttered something about beating him next time. "Anyway, I'm sure Captain Becker will be able to dig out the piles of paperwork needed soon enough."

"It doesn't actually require that much, except we will need your NI, passport and driving licence numbers," butted in Banks. "Other than that, it's just a case of your date of birth etcetera, which I hope you know."

Becker stood awkwardly as the Sergeant proved that he was the person who actually knew what was going on in the security department. This was fairly evident, so the Captain didn't really think that Cutter's next statement was really necessary.

"Yeah, if you need anything signed, ask Becker as it's technically his department, but if you want anything done, ask Sergeant Banks as he'll actually know what to do."

Banks and Sarah let out a slight snigger to this, while Lester rolled his eyes in his characteristic approach to humour. Becker, meanwhile forced what he hoped was a jovial smile at being the butt of the joke, before desperately trying to create a light-hearted exit.

"Well, seeing as you've got an elephant for any details you need, I'd better go and learn about security." He smiled a farewell to the room, then left, turning left.

"Security department's the other way," said Banks, dead-panned. Becker took a deep breath in and walked past the door in the opposite direction. Every time.

Banks turned to others. "Did he just call me an elephant? How am I an elephant?" Everybody drew a blank, including the Professor. "And you were trying to convince us he's sane; he's seems to be odder than Cutter, no offence." Banks looked in the direction of the door. "I think I'd better go help him. We might lose this Captain in the labyrinth of the ARC."

"This Captain?" Sarah said, puzzled.

"We've had a string of them," explained Banks. "Captains have a tendency to think they know best. And normally, I suppose, they're right. But this job... it's a bit... special. I mean, dinosaurs aren't the usual type of enemy."

"I suppose not," admitted Sarah. "Guessing you're not about to take orders off him much either." Banks grinned, did one theatrical shake of his head and opened his mouth to reply, but cutter cut across him.

"Captain Becker is to be followed to the letter." The Professor looked pointedly towards the Sergeant. "Except when I think he's wrong. Show him procedure, fine, but, for goodness' sake, remember he's the Captain and in charge. Otherwise the hiring of him was pointless."

"For once, I concur with the Professor." Lester adjusted his cuff-links. "I looked a little deeper into his background once you'd agreed to hire him and I think you'll find that this particular Captain may well be willing to grant you a little more independent than the others; for heavens' sake, don't abuse it."

"But he doesn't know what's he's doing!" argued Banks. "We're running things fine as it is; we just need someone so a few boxes can be ticked and some paperwork made happy."

"And you know what you're doing?" questioned Cutter, as he pushed past to the exit. He looked back before he left. "I certainly don't."

Banks looked to Lester for some kind of back-up, but the civil servant shrugged. Banks huffed and left the room at a brisk walk, intent on finding the Captain before he mucked something up. Lester raised his eyebrows at Sarah, let out a sigh and followed Becker's original path to leave. Which left Sarah, alone, in the room, not entirely sure what she was meant to be doing. Just then, she spied the work-room coffee machine. Time for a break.

* * *

Becker did actually reach the security's area without getting lost again, but found, once there, that he didn't really know what he should be doing. Everyone seemed to have a job and while Becker knew he should try and find out what everyone was doing, he felt that would be a bad image to present – the Captain who didn't have a clue.

He ended up 'surveying the scene', in a bid to make it look as if he was simply checking the safety of everything. He'd been standing there for a couple of minutes when Banks came and joined him.

"You look like you're worried something's going to blow up." Becker looked at him sharply, but then relaxed. Banks ignored the whole reaction. "Come on, for once, there's actually a Captain to do the Captain's paperwork, so I may as well show you the office where it all is."

Banks marched off and Becker had little choice but to follow; after all, it was actually something to do. Banks took across the Parade room to a windowless door with the word 'CAPTAIN' on it is simple white letters. Upon opening, it revealed a small oblong room stretching down to the right of the doorway.

Becker looked around it in wonder. He was expecting a functional office, no hint of personality or care, but this had a couple of painting of the coastline, warm thick pale green carpet matching brighter green walls, tiny shelf holding a spider-plant, a dark wooden desk, which was heaped with several piles of paper and a computer, two chairs, the first an office swivel chair, but the second a large comfy chair, like Becker had seen in Lester's office, and, squeezed in at the doorway end of the room, a sofa. Banks strode forward, pushing the simple chair aside.

"As you can see, it's a well-stocked room. Sergeant Howard, my predecessor, got sick of doing the Captain's paperwork in what he called a 'heartless little prison cell', so he added a few things in to make it more homely."

"The other Captains you had..."

"Never around long enough to change it. Bit of a relaxation room for the NCOs by all accounts, hence the sofa, though that stopped when Howard... Anyway, if you survive the two weeks, then you can do what you like with it. Until then, you couldn't leave it as it is, could you?"

"Why?"

"Well... it's nice like this. And when... if you leave, I'll have to use it to complete the forms about why you went."

Becker stood there, unsure how to answer. He resorted to just a smile, which confused Banks no end. The Sergeant coughed to cover up his bewilderment, though, and patted the Captain on the back as he left, closing the door behind him.

Becker immediately slumped onto the sofa, placing his head in his hands. It's like this place was engineered for him leaving. A Sergeant who was better and more at home than he was, a Professor who didn't think Becker was good for anything except signing forms, a body of men who don't need him for anything and play hoopla when bored and a sarcastic civil servant who wants him to take them in hand. How? How could you bring discipline to a bunch of people like that without them hating him?

After ten minutes pondering, Becker eventually reached the desk. It was stacked with reports about inventory, higher-level orders and mission statements, all needing to be read and signed by him. He switched on the computer. Well, he may as well make himself indispensable in the one area they did need help. Paperwork.

"Sarge! Sarge!" cried Lyons from where he was cleaning a set of boots in the corner. Banks walked over to the small group, who no doubt had been gossiping as much as working. "Well, what's he like?"

"He called me an elephant," replied Banks. The other men frowned. "No, I don't know why either. And I accidently let slip that, well, everybody's kind of expecting him to leave soon too and... he smiled! No words. Just smiled." Banks slumped down next to Lyons. "He's bizarre, to say the least."

Lyons thought about this hard about this new information, while brushing down the tongue. The other men around them muttered some comments, but Lyons preferred to think his views. Eventually, he said:

"Maybe he's just right for the job." Banks smirked, but Lyons persisted. "No, come on. You always say it's an odd job. So now we have an odd Captain." Banks sighed and he thought on this. The others waited for his comments.

"I suppose you're right. So long as he doesn't try to change the atmosphere. We're not an army and we're up for a few more jokes than that. He then grinned. "Facing introducing him to our unique blend of humour?"

Lyons immediately frowned. "Maybe give it a few days."

* * *

Becker worked all through the afternoon and didn't emerge until Banks charged in, stating that everyone was gathered up to listen to his 'long boring speech'. Becker sighed and stood slowly, ironing out his back.

Outside, everyone was waiting in a formless rabble. Many were chatting cheerfully, but as Becker emerged, a hush fell as they all craned to see the new Captain who had been in his office most the day. Becker surveyed the group briefly, then stepped forward.

"Thank you for gathering here. I'd just like to take the opportunity to greet you all more formally as your new Captain." There were a few mutterings and Becker let them die down before he continued. "I realise that you've had a number of Captains over the past few months..."

"And all of them useless," piped up a voice. Most people smirked at the comment and there was a sniggered here and there. Becker smiled graciously.

"Yes... well... Hopefully I can last a little bit longer and be slightly... less of a bother than previous Captains." There was a dead silence as everyone was suddenly very curious. "I understand that you've been able to run operations here on your own for a while and I don't wish to get in the way of your jobs and routines. I don't want to be a log." Becker smiled at his comment, but no-one else seemed to understand, so he continued on. "However..." There was a sense of relief as people guessed what was coming, namely 'I'm going to restructure everything, make everything a bit worse and expect you to deal with it'. "However, I do ask one thing. I am the point of call with Cutter and Lester, I believe, so out in the field, if I say something, you do it, because there's a more than likely chance I'm working with more information than you."

"You deal with Cutter?" came a questioning, hopeful voice. "And Connor."

"Yes," nodded Becker. "Is that a problem?"

"And we don't have to." The tone was repeated.

"Well, yes. I mean, you can talk with them if you want, Cutter seems a reasonable man..."

"Reasonable man?" The voice was almost choking with disbelief. Becker stood silently for a moment, wondering what he had said that was so confusing. There was some hurried whispers and then the voice piped up. "Don't worry." Becker blinked once and decided to wrap up.

"Right, well, that's all I had to say and seeing as the evening shift are coming in here after you, you should probably move. Thank you."

Sensing the event was dismissed, people melted away. Only two were left and Becker made his way back into his office. Banks stared after him in disbelief and Lyons stood beside him, grinning with laughter.

"He'll deal with Cutter? Meaning he can deal with every bizarre request. Also meaning he'll be close enough to him to protect him in all the mad-cap situations that Professor manages to get in to. And Connor. He's taking responsibility of Connor?" Bansk turned to stare at Lyons. "He's insane."

"He doesn't know better."

"He was out on a mission with them this morning. I heard he went running after Cutter and Abby. Imagine that. Following Cutter." Banks turned back to the closed office door. "The guy won't last a week. He'll be eaten or Connor will drive him to despair." Lyons sighed and pondered this for a second.

"Maybe we should give him some early practice." Banks frowned at the other man. "Well, you were saying we should introduce him to our humour."

"You vetoed it for now I remember."

Lyons smiled faintly. "Yes, but then he called himself a log."

* * *

**Please review. =-)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Decoration

**Hello. Yes, another chapter, hopefully humorous in nature. Involves some very cringey scene... =-D I've had a message about a sequel to Say Something. I've just about got an idea together for it now. I started this story directly after I finished Say Something, as I like to vary what I do. It's a testament to the crazy year I've had that this is only just being published. Anyway, hopefully over the Summer I can get through both. In the meantime, Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a Primeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeval... or, as it's more commonly known, Primeval.**

* * *

Upon getting home, Becker sighed and slumped down on his sofa. Scott bustled around him until eventually his flatmate sat down on his feet. Becker let out a yelp, before Scott got up enough for Becker to withdraw his toes. Scott laughed in amusement as the disgruntled soldier sat up properly.

"I've done a full day's work today. No knocking off at 3.15 like _some_ people."

"I have a lot of marking to do," defended Scott. "And besides, you don't have to deal with wild kids all day. You know, one of them this morning thought it would be hilarious to take other people out with his hockey stick. Blood all over the place!" Becker grimaced. "You work with rational adults." Becker let out a hollow laugh. "What?"

"Rational?! Apparently, they play hoopla with the spare tyres." Scott's eyes widened. "I heard some of them planning a rematch today!"

"Well, if they're odd, you'll fit in." Becker was silent. "What did you say?" Scott sighed, used to Becker coming out with the oddest comments when put under pressure to speak. It wasn't his fault, Scott knew; it was a case of finding something to fill the silence.

"I compared myself to a log." Scott rolled to his eyes. "To be fair, I said I wasn't a log. But... I don't think even this place is quite on my wavelength."

"No-one is on your wavelength," asserted Scott. "Come on. Let's have dinner."

* * *

That evening, Banks rang Lyons. He reached the answer phone, sighing as the pre-recorded message rambled away until the tell-tale beep.

"Lyons. I've had a brilliant idea, but I need you to bring in a few things, if you have them. Do you still have...?" And thus he rattled away through a list which most people would think constituted as more than a few.

Lyons returned a couple of hours later, after taking his wife out for a meal to celebrate the child that would soon be with them. One of the first things he did was checked the answer and as soon as Banks started speaking, the soldier grabbed a pad and pen to note down all the objects required. Just as it was finishing, his wife came up behind him and scanned the list in curiosity. She frowned.

"What do you need all that for?" She read a little deeper. "Why on Earth does he think you'll have that stuff?!" Lyons looked over the list that he had just written down.

"I don't know. To either of those questions. I hope he's asked a few more of the lads, 'cos he won't get much of it from me." He sighed. "Sounds like he has a specific plan though."

"A plan? Honey, be careful. It looks like he's trying to drag you into something."

"Oh, he's definitely trying to pull me into something," replied Lyons. He turned to his wife and kiss her on the forehead. "But don't worry. He does have a brain. He's just a bit... rash... sometimes."

His wife shook her head disapprovingly, but remained silent. She'd only met Banks twice at security social gatherings and both times, he'd been drinking, which didn't give her the best impression, but Lyons assured her that he was happy to place his life in his hands, so there must be something responsible about him. But from that list...

"What makes him think any of the lads would have that sort of stuff though?"

"A bunch of ex-soldiers?" he laughed. "You can count on it. Hang on. Can I ask a favour?"

* * *

The next day, Becker came in before any of the other soldiers of the day shift. This wasn't just to set an example, but also because he didn't like the fact that his flatmate was out of the house before him, leaving him with morning breakfast TV. He'd rather be up and about.

He headed straight for his office, where he still had half of yesterday's pile of paperwork outstanding. He reached his door and noticed the pile of papers on the table next to the door. It was marked 'FOR CAPTAIN' and was about an inch thick.

Glancing over the first page, Becker realised these were the reports and statements about yesterday's adventure. Flicking through, he found that EVERYONE had made a report. The inventory guys, the soldiers who actually attended the scene, the mechanics, Connor (though it was very short), Abby, Cutter (though it used several words Becker didn't understand) and even Dr Page.

Why had it all come to him? He was wondering this when someone suddenly bumped into his shoulder, sending the pile of papers everywhere.

"Sorry!" exclaimed Banks, who looking like he was caught in the headlights. "Didn't see you there. Erm... you're in early?"

"Yes," replied Becker, slightly confused by the bold Sergeant's nervous approach. "Just as well by the look of it... Sergeant?"

"Yes?" There was a pause. "... Sir."

"Why do I have everyone's paperwork? I mean, including the scientists. Surely they have their own person to catalogue it etcetera."

"Oh no. No, the point is, you, as the Head of Security and general know-it-all about safety, should look through it to spot ways things could be improved and send suggestions to Cutter and Lester. And if you have to look through it, you may as well organise it too. Time saving."

"For everyone but me?"

"Well, this is your equivalent to the scientists research I think." Becker sighed; at least he couldn't muck anything up behind a desk he thought.

"If I make any suggestion for improvements, will they be listened to at all?"

Banks laughed. "No!"

"Then..."

"'Cos you're meant to be in charge of the civilians in the field. Government policy. It's just that in this case, it's the civilians who know more about what to do, so we follow them instead. It's a bit of a paradox, though all official."

"Right... well, I think I know where I'll be for the rest of the day then." The Captain glanced at the office and grimaced. Banks gave a weak smile back and rushed off, before Becker realised he hadn't helped pick up the sheets. Sighing, he gathered the together and took them into his office.

Banks, meanwhile, scurried over to Lyons, who looked at his expectantly.

"We've been beaten to it," he growled, annoyed. "What's more, with the amount of work Jenny's managed to palm off onto him, he'll be there all day. Now what?"

Lyons stood thinking, as his Sergeant fiddled and kept glancing impatiently at the office. One the idea had entered his head last night, he'd been eager to make it happen and now the delay was irritating him to the maximum degree.

"We get him out of his office," said Lyons eventually.

"Brilliant. We could set the anomaly alarm off! That'll bring him out and he'll..."

"No," interrupted Lyons, shaking his head at the brash nature of his Sergeant; subtly had never been one of his special skills. "That'll have the whole ARC up and shoving about and I don't think Lester or Cutter would be especially pleased. What we need is a more... focussed distraction." There was a pause as both men started to think again. Suddenly, Lyons clicked his fingers, a smile forming on his face. "Maybe... maybe we could try this..."

* * *

Lester was typing up a report on the state of the ARC finances, trying desperately to justify Cutter's request for five hundred clothes pegs, when Lyons knocked lightly on his door frame. The civil servant looked up, frowning as he saw who is was. Surely they hadn't found a problem with this Captain already!

The soldier slipped in and stood awkwardly in front of Lester, a look of extreme concentration upon his face.

"Well?" asked Lester impatiently.

"It's the Captain," blurted Lyons hurriedly, then drew himself up that little bit further to slow his pace. "There's been a bit of an issue."

"Of course there has," sighed Lester, moving his keyboard to one side. "What's happened?" There was a flicker of various emotions across his face before Lyons proceeded.

"Well... It involves Connor's training programme..."

"_Connor_ has a training programme? Since when, might I ask?" Lyons held back a smile. It was well known that the security had been running what Cutter termed 'their own shift', making decisions that they shouldn't really, but there hadn't been any harm done and there was no-one to spare to oversee everything they did all the time. Thus, the little white lie was easily concealed.

"We decided to give him a bit of arms training about a month ago now... maybe two. Well, he should at least be allowed to use a tranquiliser in the field, we thought, so... but anyway, that's beside the point. Becker... Captain Becker has stopped the training, saying that he shouldn't be allowed out in the field."

"Becker says he, as Captain, has said he shouldn't be allowed out in the field?" asked Lester, thoroughly confused.

"Yes sir."

"But he's meant to be leading you lot!"

"No sir. Not Becker, Connor."

"What?"

"Becker thinks Connor shouldn't be allowed out in the field. Says if he sees him out there again, he'll arrested him... and possibly steal his skateboard." Lester shook his head wearily. "Sir?"

"Surely everyone made it pretty clear Connor is a liability, but an essential one out there, chasing dinosaurs. I believe we tried to fire him before and that failed rather dramatically."

"Yes sir. But Becker demanded that Connor should have a H22."

"The civilian disclaimer form. Hasn't he already got one? I remember him trying to fill it out. The only person ever to put down 'gaming' as a specialised skill on it." Lyons frowned. "He argued it showed he had weapons training... and now you're giving this man actually weapons training?"

"It would be safer." Lester shrugged, not willing to get into the debate about who for – the scientists or the dinosaurs? "But this form... we lost our copy." Lester sighed. "Well, we're not exactly trained as secretaries, sir, and it's harder than it looks."

"You want me to show him my copy."

"No sir. We want you to show Becker your copy."

"I meant Becker!" snapped Lester, frustrated by the circles currently being talked in. "Look, send Becker up here as soon as he's free as I'll dig out my copy. Is that alright sir?"

"Yes sir. Perfect sir."

As the soldier left, Lester rolled his eyes. Was he the only person capable of living harmoniously in this place?

* * *

Lyons entered the parade room and gave a small nod to Banks, who walked as slowly as he could out. It was like an undercover operation, even if a very silly one. Lyons breathed in and tapped on the door.

"Come in." The response was muffled through the wood, but Lyons straightened and entered smartly, not closing the door behind him. Becker, surrounded by piles of paper, looked up from his computer. Lyons could make out a slight reddening around his eyes where he had been staring at the screen too long.

A twinge of sympathy passed over Lyons face; he knew that half this stuff should be done by Jenny, but she was using the opportunity of a naive Captain who probably won't be around long to know better. Banks had apparently covered her earlier. Well, he was about to be given a break.

"Lester wanted to see you," he said. "As soon as you're free."

"Did he say what it was about?" Lyons shook his head and he put on a thoughtful face.

"Couldn't possibly say. Could be Cutter's come up with something and that... that could be anything." A little bit of a truth always made the lie more plausible, Lyons knew, and so he wasn't surprised when Becker minimised a few screens and grabbed his jacket.

"Well, it'll be nice to be out of here."

"Yes sir," replied Lyons, carefully schooling his face. "Absolutely."

Becker looked up sharply and for a second Lyons worried that he'd been seen through, but then the Captain shook his head and made his way out the office door. The soldier exited first and went off to Banks who was rather unsubtly peeking through the door to the fire range.

As Becker set off to Lester's office, Banks opened the door to let a group of five soldiers, all armed with heaps and material, in and lead them across to Becker's office.

* * *

The walk to Lester's office was uneventful, always Becker was aware he had to keep his wits about him as Connor went streaming past, shouting a word of warning, on his skateboard. Becker smiled at the eccentricity of the situation. Mad scientists.

Upon reaching Lester's office, his secretary looked up and smile pleasantly.

"Lester said you were coming up. You can go on in." Becker nodded his thanks, slightly reassured by the expectation. He couldn't deny he was a little perplexed at Lyons reaction to him earlier; it was almost as if he was being so straight as to not laugh.

Becker entered Lester's office from where the civil servant on the phone. He looked up and gestured for Becker to wait as he continued to listen to whatever the person on the other end was saying. Becker stood to attention for a full five minutes before the phone call ended and Lester sighed as he put the phone down.

"That was the Minister. Apparently, we need a team training day like every other Government organisation. As if we don't go running around cold, dark, damp woods enough!" Lester shuffled some papers and pulled out a sheet and handed it to Becker. "Well, here it is."

Becker scanned down the page and realised he'd been handed a form that was already filled in. He was pretty sure that wasn't the point of most forms and frowned. Lester went back to organising papers.

"Erm... thank you, sir." He paused as he tried to pull out the information on the sheet. "What is it?"

"It's Connor's H22 form. I heard you wanted to see it." Becker blinked a couple of times.

"I hadn't... Do I need to see it, sir? Am I suppose to check them?" Lester looked up, a confused by the Captain's expression. He rested his hands on the desk, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I was told you demanded it off him earlier." Becker looked up, surprise plastered all over his face. "When you found him in the firing range. I can't blame you. Connor with a gun is enough to scare anyone." There was a pause. "Is there something wrong?"

"I haven't seen Connor today apart from he going past me on my way here," stated the Captain. He was looked down at the sheet again, unsure about what to make of the entire situation.

Lester stood up, pulling on his suit jacket. Obviously something was going on and in this place it could be anything from mixed communications to the clones walking about the place.

"Lyons seemed pretty adamant earlier. Let's go see what's happening." Becker blinked again as Lester strode out his office before hurriedly following him.

* * *

Cutter looked up at the sound of Lester's voice echoing around the corridor outside, expecting the man to walk through his door any second; normally, the professor was the first point of call for any of Lester's enquires. He was therefore intrigued when he saw Lester striding past the entry, with the new Captain Becker in pursuit, looking a little confused.

Putting down his metre stick from where he was measuring out his model, he hurried out after the disappearing suit.

"What's going on?" he cried after the pair.

"Connor has had an argument with Becker," replied Lester, continuing on.

"What?!" exclaimed Connor, emerging from a lab. "I haven't been anywhere near him today."

"I haven't spoken to him!" Becker defended himself, desperate not to get caught up in something that wasn't of his doing; as if it wasn't hard enough to keep a job as it was.

"Which is precisely why I want to know what's going on," responded Lester. "If we've been invaded by clones, I want to know about it."

"Clones?" questioned Abby, who had run out after Connor. "What on Earth...?" She looked to Cutter, who shrugged.

Becker, meanwhile, was finding the whole experience rather bewildering. There was clearly some miscommunication somewhere, or a crossing of wires, but this was viewed as something which could be potentially... ridiculous.

"Have you dealt with clones before?" he asked Cutter, who had fallen into step with him.

"No, I think that's Lester exaggerating. I mean, a clone of a human... that's out of sci-fi," he scoffed, before pausing. "Having said that... so are time-travelling dinosaurs."

Upon reaching the office, the parade room was deserted, which Lester knew was usual for this time of day. He glanced around, then made his way over to Becker's office in the hope that something in there would tell him what was happening; if Becker happened to be in there as well, the civil servant and Cutter needed to have words.

Reaching for the handle, Lester eased open the door wearily. He pushed open the door and...

There were several clicks of cameras, but that wasn't what got the group's attention. In fact, the four men present tried desperately to make sure nothing got their attention; none of them knew where to look. Abby gazed around the office awkwardly, before deciding that neither did she.

Every spare inch of wall was covered in pictures of women in very... revealing positions. There were male magazines strewn across every surface, Becker's pile of work completely buried beneath a stack of lazily spread cut-outs from various page threes in newspapers Becker didn't normally glance at.

He sank to a crouch, mouth hanging slightly open. This was possibly the most embarrassing thing that could happen at the start of a new job. Next to him, Cutter was trying to cover his sniggers, the humour of the situation starting to get to him. Connor's eyes were wide open, but they kept flitting around, preventing them from focussing on... anything. Abby wandered a little further in, just taking in the amount of stuff that was coating everything; she stopped when she saw the display on Becker's computer screen, before shuddering and backing away.

Lester slowly turned to Becker, then realised the man was in a start of shock three feet below his usual head height.

"I know we may have implied make yourself at home, but I do expect certain hobbies to be kept at home." Becker straightened up as the silence was broken, but couldn't even formulate any words so settled on shaking his head in denial.

"I think..." mused Cutter, "...that your men have been having some fun."

"So long as that's all they've been having!" retorted Lester. "It's an eye-opener to the type of men we employ."

"Young men, ex-soldiers nearly to a man." Cutter shrugged. "Well, what would you expect?"

At that second, all five turned as Banks entered the room, a broad grin replaced by an awkward gulp as he saw exactly who had entered Becker's office. It took a second for his brain to kick in before he decided denial was the best option. He hastily glanced around.

"Gosh," he said, fairly woodenly. "What has happened here?"

"I think you know," replied Cutter and Banks sighed, knowing that his weak defence had failed. "Who was it that brought Becker to Lester?"

"Lyons," said Lester. "And I thought he was fairly sensible. See you've corrupted him. Ah, here's the culprit." Lyons had just walked in, a bit more cautiously, hearing the extra voices and knowing this traced back to him. There was no longer a new Captain to convince to keep it quiet.

"Sir..." he started before Banks cut him off.

"It was just a joke." There was a collective sigh of frustration and a couple of sniggers from Connor and Cutter, who possessed the sense of humour. Abby shook her head and grabbed Connor arms, pulling him out of the room before he got any ideas about her home. Cutter coughed once and made his excuses and left as well, realising that whatever had happened, no clones were involved.

"Well, Becker, I believe discipline is over to you," said Lester and straightened his jacket. He lifted his head to a decent posture and strode out, acting every inch the gentlemen. Banks and Lyons watched him go before turning back to Becker, who had his arms folded.

"Sorry," mumbled Lyons and Banks nodded his agreement. Becker was silent for another few seconds, letting them stew for a bit before taking a deep breath in.

"Clear it up," he ordered. "I don't even want to know it happened." He unfolded his arms and marched past them, intent on going to firing range to de-stress.

The two men watched him go, then looked at each other.

"Well, he could've been angrier," stated Lyons.

"Oh he will be," said Banks. Lyons frowned as Banks smiled, fishing out a couple of cameras that had been attached to the door, the shutters clicking on its opening. "Who wants to develop these?"

* * *

**Please review =-)**


	3. Chapter 3: Late

**Hello. A bit more action and something which makes me (at least) go 'Poor Becker!' ;-) But then I say Poor Becker over most things which happen to him.  
**

**So, seeing as the chapter is here, there's little else for me to say but Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Sorry.**

* * *

Nothing else happened that day and Becker was very relieved at that fact. He managed to avoid Banks, Lyons and practically everyone else. In his mind, how he reacted was playing over and over again, worrying that his boss thought his eyes lingered _slightly_ too long on... everything that was visible.

Eventually, a soldier approach him as he was loading and pointed awkwardly to the clock, obviously wary of the fact the Captain wasn't in the best mood. Fortunately for the man, Becker just sighed and put the gun down, unclipping the ammo. It felt good to be out of the office, which was at least something which Banks and Lyons had achieved.

He slipped through to the locker rooms, planning on grabbing his keys and shoes before returning home. He turned to face Lyons who was standing awkwardly behind him. The soldier opened his mouth, but Becker waved him aside.

"If you're going to apologise again, you've said it." Lyons looked taken aback by this response, but backed down, allowing the Captain to pass. He was still watching him exit when Banks came in.

The Sergeant took one look at the solitary man and smiled knowingly. Lyons had always had a conscience and was properly fearing that this little prank had hurt the Captain's feelings. Sure enough, the soldier turned to his Sergeant with a rather pained look on his face.

"I don't think he found it funny," he stated. Banks sighed and placed a hand on Banks' shoulder, but the other man continued. "No, he's not angry or wound up or crying in a corner, but he's reticent and I, for one, don't like to be the cause of it. No more jokes."

"He's a soldier, Lyons! If he can't take a joke, he's got one hell of a struggle to face." Banks sighed again. "Look, we'll leave off for a couple of days. Let him settled a bit more. Maybe it was a little early to be pranking him, but honestly, considering how long other Captains have lasted, I don't want to miss the opportunity."

Lyons stepped back and mock surrendered. He knew that this was the best he was going to get out of his Sergeant for now and that he should be grateful for the reprieve. He turned and pick up his kick bag to leave.

"Just keep thinking of ideas," Banks called after him. Lyons didn't say goodbye.

* * *

The next day was still a little jointed and Becker managed to busy himself through various piles of paperwork and store checks. It was peaceful and as he went home, he was ready for a relaxing evening in front of the TV with a spaghetti Bolognese.

He drew up to his house and immediately saw an extra car waiting outside. His stomach starting doing flips and he contemplated turning around and heading back to work; after all, it was a job which had genuine emergencies at odd times.

His sharp eyes caught the curtain twitch in the bottom sitting room window and he knew he'd been spotted. He really wished he could fit a silencer to his car, but he doubted that would help. Taking a deep breath in, he climbed out of his car as casually as he could, slowly locking it behind him. He carefully walked up the path to the door and raised his hand to put the key in.

Scott opened the door before Becker had a chance to unlock. The flatmate stepped outside, ushering Becker further away from his own home.

"Your..." Scott started, but Becker just nodded hurriedly, waving a hand towards the extra car. Scott bit his lip. "I didn't know they were coming, I swear. Just turned up, out the blue, no voice messages or anything and..."

"HILARY!" The deep, booming voice seemed to echo about the street stopping Scott in his tracks and making Becker grimaced.

"He's not in a good mood, is he."

"When's he ever?"

"When he's talking about Lucas." Scott was silent.

"HILARY!" came the voice again, this time closer. Becker grabbed Scott's arm and tugged him inside, closing the door behind him. He was determined the neighbours shouldn't hear the disruption to his home; they would, but he liked to think if the door was closed, they wouldn't comment.

A man came striding into the corridor with all the authority of someone who owned the place. It was a minor technicality that he didn't. He was a broad shoulder man, dark hair, going grey, neatly cut so the balding around the edges of the forehead was just covered by hair. He stood a good couple of inches over Becker, just enough to be noticeable and his skin was slightly brown from outdoor activity, a few creases easing into place.

He was a soldier, an occupation immediately apparent from the way the man stood. Becker gulped as he was inspected briskly. The man sighed heavily.

"Well," he said, almost shouting as if he could go no quieter. "I hope this place is relaxed on its image. Come on, Hilary, those clothes looks as if you've slept in a hedge backwards in them."

"I don't think..." Becker began, but got no further.

"Straighten that... is that a black T-shirt?! WHAT THE BLAZES ARE YOU DOING IN A BLACK T-SHIRT MAN!" Becker gulped. "For goodness' sake, before you lose yet another job, pull your act together. Whoever heard of a Captain in a T-shirt on duty. Uniform, Hilary, uniform! Makes me wonder if you ever learnt anything I told you!"

"This is..."

"You're going to lose another job! Why can't you get anything right?!"

The man strode back into the living room, sighing and muttering under his breath. A slight woman appeared from behind him, a thin smile on his face.

"Hello Hilary. Good day?"

"It was fine, Mother," Becker automatically replied. "And now it's... brilliant." Becker's mother rolled her eyes at obvious lie. She sometimes wished her husband would let up on her younger son a bit, but she had no intention of broaching the subject, even if she could get a word in edgeways.

"HILARY!" came the call from the living room and Becker slipped past his mother to see his father settling down on his sofa. So it wasn't a flying visit. "Well, aren't you going to offer your mother and I a cup of tea or something? Honestly, do you have to be told to do everything? Sheer incompetence. How do you think you'll get a job with that?!"

"I have a job currently, Father," Becker reminded him in a smooth tone.

"On a temporary contract," his father scoffed. "So they can chuck you on the rubbish heap extra quickly this time. You should have stayed in the Army, man. Risen in rank a little, like Lucas." Becker winced at the mention of his brother, Lucas, who had just become a Lieutenant Colonel , a tantalising one rank below their father, the Colonel. The fact he was six years older than Becker probably made a difference. "Where's that cup of tea, Hilary?"

Becker sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Six hours later, after hearing all about Lucas' latest achievements in the Army, how he was adapting to his new rank, the benefits of an army career, the current economic climate making it hard to get a job unless you had brains and the exploits of the neighbour's cat the previous night (this was news from his mother), Captain Becker settled down in his bed. His parents were in the spare room, the snoring resonating with the partition wall.

Becker pulled the duvet up high and tried not dwell on all the comments and insults he had been subjected to that evening. Scott had excused himself half an hour after Becker got in, sighting urgent marking to do. He left out of sheer embarrassment at hearing the comments, which Becker knew he could hear in his room anyway.

Both flatmates went without an evening meal that night, the parents having already eaten. Becker sighed; where was an anomaly alert when you needed one.

Almost as soon as the thought came into his head, his phone went off. Becker groaned as he pulled himself up to check his phone. The screen was bright and he blinked several times before actually seeing the screen.

'ANOMALY ALERT' it said, followed by a set of co-ordinates. Becker slumped down in his pillow before shifting his legs across to hoist himself up. He hurriedly pulled on his still-warm clothes and grabbed his kit.

Out on the landing, he almost walked into his father.

"Where on Earth are you going at this time of night?"

"Work emergency," muttered Becker, slipping past the bulk of a man. His father grabbed at his arm and Becker rolled his eyes as he turned. "You want me to keep this job, I need to go." The other man snorted, but released Becker without further protest and the Captain was able to get on his way.

* * *

"Well, this isn't the farm you picked out half an hour ago," said Cutter, sitting behind the wheel of the car, as he surveyed the industrial estate they'd just driven in to.

"Yeah well, tricky things, maps. All lines and greens and squares," replied Connor, turning the sheet of map paper upside down. Again. "I'm pretty sure that we're not far off."

"Pretty sure?" asked Cutter, sceptically. There was a honk behind them. "Look, for Heavens' sake, the security detail are queuing up behind us and for every second we waste here, we aren't protecting people. Where are we?"

Connor crumpled the map and then, stretched it out as flat as he possibly could on the dashboard, scanning over the area as fast as he could. He then turned the map over again. Abby pulled herself up so she could take a better look by the dim car light.

"There!" Connor suddenly announced.

"Connor, that's a housing estate," Abby stated. "We're not there. Look, give me the map." She reached forward to grab it. Connor snatched the paper away from her reach.

"I'm sorting it..."

"Connor, give her the map," ordered Cutter impatiently. Connor sighed, but thrust the map back to Abby, who, along with Sarah, immediately set to work in sorting out their position based on previous and current observations.

"It's not my fault..."

"_You _reformatted the all SatNavs," Cutter reminded the young scientist. Connor just sniffed and stared into the dark through the window.

* * *

Becker had a little trouble finding the place after he found that his SatNav seemed to be speaking an alien language. He frowned, wondering when anyone had had access to it. Still, he was the first person to arrive at the scene, to his surprise.

He pulled out the gun which he kept in his car, on Lester's advice and his own mental ease. Currently, he was glad of the solid, cold metal in his hands as he scanned around the stables, a few horses whinnying slightly. Something had disturbed him.

At least the location of the anomaly was fairly obvious. It gleamed in the middle of the yard. He was finding it difficult to believe that the occupants of the house a few buildings away were still asleep, but the lights were still off and there were no people milling around. Maybe it was already too late.

Becker slung the thought from his head. It was no good as to speculating what might have happened; he needed to focus on what he could do now. He glanced over to the house door. It was shut, which was a good sign as it was. Best not wake them yet. There was no point in rousing people just to have to protect them on his own.

A horse neighed loudly and there were a couple of bangs. The sound echoed in the silence and it was difficult to pick up where the sound had come from. Becker immediately lifted his gun and started to stride very carefully and quietly towards the end stable where he thought the noise had originated. He kept his eyes moving, constantly alert for the tell-tale signs of a creature.

He reached the stable door and gingerly reached out a hand. In one move, he swung the door open and pressed himself to one side, expecting something to come leaping out.

Nothing happened.

Becker waited another thirty seconds before he eased around the corner. The stable was deserted, no sign of the even the horse which had apparently made the cries. Becker glanced around, the moonlight barely reaching the corners of the room. Shadowing danced and played upon his eye before he gave up and reached to his pocket for a thin torch; it wasn't much, but it was enough.

Around him, he saw a pile of straw and tackle hung up. There was never any horse in here, just a store room within which nothing had been touched in a while. The door banged behind him. Becker swore in his head. It was the wrong stable.

Just then, there was a snarl and a bang which vibrated through the wall. This time Becker was sure; there was something in the stable next door. The snarls continued and became less contained. Becker stepped slowly back towards the door. A hinge squeaked from next door and Becker moved with a greater urgency. Whatever happened, the creature must remain close.

The Captain reached his hand out to the door knob and jerked it open. The creature snapped around at the movement and Becker recoiled instinctively. It was a two legged dinosaur, about his height so he could see the sharp, pointed teeth glistening with saliva and blood.

The heart in Becker spared a thought for the poor horse, but his mind was rushing with options. The first came naturally. He pulled the trigger, just as his foot went through the rotten trapdoor behind him.

* * *

Professor Cutter drew up in front of the anomaly, just far enough away for none of the electronics and metal to be affected by the pulsing star. The courtyard was empty other than a solitary black car, which Cutter recognised as Becker's. Well, at least one person had got to the scene.

Everybody hurried out of their respective vehicles as quickly as they could and Banks started to set up a perimeter around the anomaly. Cutter's attention soon taken by some scuff marks clearly visible under his feet.

"Well, something's got out. Sergeant, get your men to search the area. Most likely option is that it's gone into one of the surrounding field to forage and..."

"Excuse me," came a thin voice. The Professor turned to see a small, middle-aged woman standing in the middle of the door to the house, dressed in a pale blue dressing gown which she was hastily tying around her. "What's happening?"

"Err..." Cutter glanced around for Jenny, but couldn't see her straight away. Luckily, she spoke again before the pause became obvious.

"I heard a gunshot," she informed him nervously. "And I looked out and I saw this in the yard... well..." She stared at the anomaly, but Cutter's interest was taken by her initial statement.

"You heard a gunshot? When?"

"Two minutes ago, maximum. I'm sorry..."

"I do apologise, but I will have to hand you over to my colleague here..." the Professor reached out behind him and grabbed the first arm he encountered, dragging the unfortunate sole, Connor, forward "... who answer all questions for you."

The scientist hurried away, desperately searching for Banks to inform him of the latest developments. If Becker had fired, and Cutter felt the Captain was not the sort of person to fire on impulse, he had found the dinosaur and could very well be in serious danger.

Connor looked at the woman, who was worriedly picking at her dressing gown tie. He plastered what he hoped was a warming smile on his face and stepped forward.

"Tell me, have you ever seen Men in Black?" he began.

* * *

"If Becker has fired, he surely must be roaming around after this dinosaur," Banks said. "You say it's likely it'll gone to the fields."

"It can't like being surrounded by so many enclosed buildings. It's not its natural habitat," Cutter theorised.

"So now what?" asked Abby. Cutter thought for a second.

"Banks, you have most men. Leave a couple with Connor at the anomaly and the rest can search the field with us." There was a neigh. "Abby, you and Sarah take the stables. Calm the horses, the last thing we need is them to attract the attention of whatever it is."

"Any ideas about that?" she questioned.

"Bipedal, medium height by the size of the footprints. It could be dangerous, especially as it's out of its comfort zone, so be careful, though I imagine that it just wants to get home. Got it?" The group nodded their understanding and departed to set up.

Abby grabbed Sarah and started at one end of the stables. In the first stables, the horse was sweating profusely, but the comforting hand of a human and a few soft words made it settle back again.

"You are pretty good with animals," Sarah marvelled.

"You just have to think logically. They don't act irrationally, just out of fear, hunger or...well... love. Far simpler than humans." Sarah stepped aside as Abby opened the next stable and continued her work.

* * *

Becker's head ached. It took a moment for him to realise where he was and remember what was had been trying to do. He'd fired at a dinosaur. Had he hit? He didn't know. The world had gone toppling backwards by then.

A faint breeze rustled his hair.

Something underneath his foot had given way, with a loud crack, he recalled. Rotten wood. He should've checked his footing, but he guessed a dinosaur was a reasonable distraction.

The breeze moved his hair again, this time more strongly.

So he'd fallen backwards, down whatever hole the wood was covering and...

Becker stopped his thoughts in their tracks.

He'd fallen down a hole, of that he was sure.

...

So where was the breeze coming from?

He cracked open his eyes and saw a vague movement in the dark. The dinosaur was staring at him, occasionally darting forward and back again, as if it was still slightly nervous. Well, the shot had achieve something if nothing else; it had scared the dinosaur, even if it hadn't stopped it mid-leap from colliding into Becker and following him down the hole.

Becker very slowly propped himself upright. He reached for his gun, but noticed it was just outside his reach. The dinosaur watched him warily. If he could just stretch...

In a flash, something in the dinosaur's head clicked. If realised that the man was unarmed and unprotected and roared in anger, nipping forward, teeth bared. Becker slid back as fast as he could, but fell flat on his back, arms beneath him.

The dinosaur approached snarling and opened it mouth to claim its second kill of the night.

* * *

***Gasp* Cliff-hanger! Oh, I do like them. =-)**


	4. Chapter 4: Pouncer

**Hello. New chapter again. Bit of action and the aftermath and something which makes me go 'ewwww' like a American teenager in a stereotypical teen film. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, esp. Bourne who I couldn't reply to. I quite like nice Scott. (If you don't know what I mean, please check out 'Say Something') ;-) In the meantime, enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Shock horror.**

* * *

Becker closed his eyes as he waited for the teeth to sink into his skull. He felt the wind whooshing about his ears and the sandpaper gravel underneath his finger tips as his senses heightened.

The subsequent shot almost burst his ears as a result. The creature roared and twisted in the air before crashing down onto his chest, pressing the air out of him.

Becker's eyes swam about in a colour world. He was vaguely away of voices surrounding him, but his mind was filled with the discomfort of what felt like half a house lying across his.

"His breaths are really shallow and quick."

"He's got a dinosaur on his chest, Abby. That's rather to be expected. Connor, Banks, help me get this creature off him."

Becker groaned as the creature was rolled onto the floor beside him, the release of pressure in his chest allowing him to take deep breaths in and out. Slowly, his vision returned to normal and he peered up to see Connor leaning over him.

"He's looking a little pasty," commented the young scientist.

"Again," said Cutter, clapping the grit off his hands, "he's had a dinosaur on his chest. For goodness' sake, Connor, let the man have some air."

Becker blinked a few times, before heaving himself upright, rubbing the back of his neck. There were a few twinges throughout his body, but his was relieved that nothing felt broken and there was no creeping damp feeling of gushing blood. Only he'd hope that if he was bleeding out all over the floor, the team may pay him more attention. As it was, Cutter and Abby were checking over the creature, giving it a far more thorough examination than they gave Becker, Banks was directing some soldiers from the barn door and Sarah and Connor were deep in conversation.

The Captain heaved himself to his feet and stared down at the creature which was lying next to him. Looking around further, he saw his gun lying a few feet away from his feet and, on impulse, he went to pick it up.

"What do you think you're doing?" cried Abby, suddenly. "You needn't shoot the poor thing, it's not doing any harm and the anomaly is still open, so..."

"I'm just picking it up," explained Becker bashfully, but he left the gun on the floor and went over to crouch by the creature's head. "What this one?"

"Eotyrannus," said Cutter when Abby didn't reply in confusion. "Early Cretaceous Period. Nifty little hunter, rather vicious." Becker nodded and surveyed the dinosaur up and down.

"Figured. You say the anomaly is still open?" Cutter nodded. "We'd best get it back through before that changes. How long do you think it'll be out for?"

"It had been running around, was slightly panicked, so its heart rate was up. And I didn't put that much in, I only had a small dose, so... soon," said Abby. "Come on, there must be some tarpaulin around; we'll lift it through. Simple."

Becker firmly believed he was the most relieved that getting the creature back through was as simple as Abby had said. By three o'clock, they were rolling the end of the creature's tail back through, after a lot of grunting and shoving from some of the soldiers. Abby seemed more interested in petting the silly thing, but soon they were all leaning against one of the cars.

"Right, well, I think that's all done. We can head home," Cutter announced.

"Do you know how long the anomaly will stay open for?" responded Becker. "I'll set up a perimeter..."

"Already taken care of, I think you'll find. Not all of us were rolling around under dinosaurs," sniggered Banks. Becker immediately felt a pang of embarrassment; this was not the way to make a good impression. "Still, I suppose it could've been worse."

"I could've been eaten?" guessed Becker, folding his arms.

"No. You could've been ripped apart. Can you imagine the mess that would've caused?" Banks sighed. "I, for one, would not be clearing that up. Right, well I'm off home." He looked at Becker. "So should you."

"But the equipment needs to go back and be..."

"Yeah, here's a hint. Leave it to the night shift. They don't particularly like day shifters hanging around all night. Makes 'em feel like you don't trust them; after all, they've got just as much experience as the rest of us. Well... most of us." The Sergeant strutted off, leaving the Captain feeling incredibly empty.

He didn't have long to wallow in this feeling though, as Cutter nudged his off the car door in a bid to return home. Becker eased himself off it, a pang of tiredness hitting him, along with the aches he'd picked up from the night's drama.

"You alright to drive home?" asked Abby. Becker just nodded. "Good," she accepted. "I'll probably see you later." The blond was just about to get into the car when she suddenly turned around. "Oh, by the way, we don't normally appear for work until about midday if we've pulled an all-nighter."

"Sun's not up yet," murmured Becker, but Abby was already closing the car door and was too busy to listen. Becker sighed, rubbed the back of his neck and wandered off in search of his own car, which, at some point, had been pushed out of the way in the ensuing chaos.

* * *

He returned home just as the sun was rising and crept as quietly as he could up to his room. His father wasn't there, much to his relief, but just as he opened his bedroom door, he felt a movement behind him. Scott was tying his dressing gown belt around his waist, blinking blurrily.

"What are you doing up?"

"Work," whispered Becker, edging his door open so it wouldn't squeak too much. The problem with having a soldier as a father, or at least with his father, was that any little noise would wake him. "Can't really explain."

"No, I bet you can't," groaned Scott. "Sorry I ditched you earlier." Becker turned at this and shook his head.

"No, it wasn't your fault. He's not your father. Heck, he's mine and I wanted to follow."

"It's just... awkward. Look, we'll chat about it later, but this can't continue. You're just going to have to save the planet, or something equally as amazingly heroic, so he stops pestering you." Becker turned back to his door and slipped through. Just before he closed it, he looked to Scott.

"I honestly don't think that would do it."

* * *

Becker turned up next morning at nine o'clock sharp. There were a couple of surprised faces, though the events of the night were only just starting to filter across to the day shift as they met the outgoing men in the locker room.

Becker's first job of the day was to go down to the loading bay and check over the previous day's equipment. The kit had all been tufted out of the SUVs, which had had a vague wash with a wet cloth, which still lay, disappointingly sodden upon the bonnet. The kit itself was in a heap on the floor, though it had been clearly checked over by the previous shift. Now though, the soldiers were buzzing over everything with the active knowledge of their duties.

Becker left and went to the Parade room, but found everyone there was busy in their own little worlds. There was a stirring to one side as a man rose.

"Beck... Captain?" Lyons placed his cleaning to one side. "I thought you were at the anomaly last night?"

"Yes." Becker felt uncomfortably as if he was being put on trial. "It appear..."

"What on Earth are you doing here already?" interrupted Lyons. "It's only just gone half nine; you're entitled to another three hours at least before you are meant to be in."

"Don't you want me here?" retorted Becker and instantly regretted the tired impatience he displayed; tiredness, after all, would be the issue here. He took a deep breath in. "I am here to work. And oversee the post anomaly routine."

"But you don't know the routine, so how can you... never mind," he trailed off as he saw the glimpse of doubt fly across the young Captain's face. 'Give the bloke a break' said his conscience. "Just... don't make your presence too well known. Sergeant hates people overworking..."

"It's my impression Banks hates people working," muttered Becker.

"... says people need to be fully awake during anomalies," concluded Lyons, not having Becker, who was thoroughly exhausted of being given advice, not that he'd dare say that at this point; that would be inviting an argument and the loss of this job. No, he put it down to being so tired and aching in various places. Especially. His shoulder.

He sighed and left Lyons without further comment, leaving the ex-soldier thoroughly bemused. Shrugging, he returned to his polishing as Becker made his way back to his office, where he was getting the distinct feeling that his only purpose in this place was to do the paperwork.

Lyons continued his various duties until he knocked off for lunch. Just as he settled down to his sandwiches, there was a thud beside him of someone sitting down heavily. He didn't look up.

"Afternoon Sarge." Banks rolled his shoulders and huffed. "Busy night?"

"You wouldn't believe it..."

"I chase dinosaurs."

"OK," concluded Banks. "You probably would." The Sergeant turned in his chair to face Lyons. "Guess which Captain managed to get trapped under a dinosaur."

"Beck..."

"Captain Becker, that's who!" continued Banks, talking over Lyons who took another bite of his sandwich. "I mean who gets stuck _under _a dinosaur!" Lyons chewed. "When he comes in..."

"He's in already," Lyons informed Banks around a mouthful of ham. Banks stopped and stared at him. "Came in at 9."

He did what?!" Banks rapidly turned red. Lyons shuffled uncomfortably. "He must have had about 3 hours sleep! The idiot! How does he expect to... No, no. He wants work. I'll give him work."

Lyons stifled a sigh. "I take it you have another prank."

"Yes, I... You don't sound too keen."

"He seemed very... distant today."

"And whose fault is that?" Lyons took the last bite and nodded thoughtfully. Banks stood sharply.

"I need to see Abby." Lyons gulped, but Banks had left before he could protest.

* * *

It started off as faint voices that penetrated his door. Becker looked up as the voices became louder, the devious hint of anger involved. The Captain stood, straightening his T-shirt, and strode over to the door. Upon opening, he found Banks towering over some younger man, who had his arms crossed upon a shovel. Neither looked especially happy. Banks was almost shouting, though this was nothing to write home about.

"... your duties. You're doing it until someone... newer turns up."

"But this is demeaning, not to mention dangerous! I don't know how to deal with the thing."

"What's happening?" demanded Becker, with as much authority as he could muster. The younger man looked at Captain with a glance of disdain, before realising that maybe, just maybe, he should at least straighten up at the sight of his leader.

"Jameson here is refusing to do his job."

"This isn't my job! My job is protecting the public, chasing dinosaurs, not clearing them out!"

"Clearing them out?" questioned Becker. He looked to Banks for an explanation and the Sergeant sighed and gestured for the man to follow him. Becker did so and was surprised to be led to the menagerie. It was area he'd had minimal contact with, being the home of dinosaur which were no longer a problem.

Banks tapped at a screen and Becker peered into the cell. Below lay a huge four-legged creature, which lazily cast an eye upwards to the men above. It was bulky, had a crest and thick legs. It didn't exactly look like the most agile creature ever. Becker looked at Banks puzzled.

"Security has to clear it out. It's just too dangerous for the normal staff in this section."

"Dangerous? That?" Becker studied the creature again, but, if he was being honest, he didn't know what he was looking for.

"Nearly took one of the cleaner's leg off. Ever since then, Lester decreed that we should go in. Just needs a sweep, and bit of a clean."

"And you don't just get it out of the cage first because..." There was a pause.

"It has to... be done every week," said Banks slowly, slightly as if he was speaking to an idiot. The Sergeant turned to Jameson. "Look, just clear it out. Barney's covering you. It's perfectly safe."

"You just said it was dangerous," said Jameson. Another pause.

"It's relatively safe; I've done it and I'm still alive. Look, you may have left the Army, but you still have to follow orders." Jameson looked to Becker pleadingly. "Don't look at him. I'm giving you the order." Becker prickled at the insinuation and turned slowly.

"And now I'm giving you the order too," he said. Jameson huffed and peered at the Captain over his broom.

"How can you order me to do it? You've never done it!" Jameson turned to Banks. "There. He's newer than I am."

Becker felt every eye in the room, and several outside, swivel around and pin him to the spot. Banks coughed awkwardly and turned back to Jameson, who was staring at Becker.

"He's the Captain. You're... just do it, will you?" Banks glanced at the Captain, slightly embarrassed, but quickly tried to glare at Jameson once more.

Becker felt a shiver of shame go up his spine, even though it really wasn't his fault. He was torn in two minds. Firstly, he should cement his authority, proving that he wasn't just an ordinary soldier, but alternatively, he also wanted to show that he did actually want to do ordinary soldier work, mainly because it involved something other than paperwork.

"Besides, he has less experience with the creatures and..."

"And maybe I should get some experience," interrupted Becker. There. Perfect solution. Override Banks to prove authority and muck in. Literally. Becker then realised that what he'd actually volunteer to do was shovel animal excrement. He hid his inner disgust though, knowing it was too late to back out whether this was the correct call or not.

"Erm... Captain..." Banks stared at Becker as he stripped his jacket off and grabbed the broom off Jameson and picked up a shovel propped against the door in waiting. "Do you really think...?"

"I'm doing it. I'm sure I can at least deal with this dinosaur if you're expecting that any newbie can. And after all, that's what I am; a newbie." Becker stood in front of Banks and for a second Banks felt saw the authority that had been lacking from the other man over the past few days.

The moment was only fleeting and Becker turned to unlock the door to the compound of the dinosaur. Instead of going down the steps into the room, he slipped off the block directly onto the floor, the other end of the room from where the dinosaur lay sleepily.

"Beck... Captain! Wait! You need this!" Banks leaned down into the cell and presented a blue tabard to the Captain. "Cutter has shown that this colour can calm it. Something to do with... just put it on."

"It doesn't look very ferocious to me," observed Becker. Banks grunted and threw the tabard at the Captain.

"Of course not. It's a pouncer. Moves like a flash," explained Banks earnestly. "Amateur," he added under his breath, loud enough for Becker to hear very clear.

Becker gritted his teeth and threw the tabard over his head without taking another look at it. He swept around his feet before eyening the creature carefully. He approached slowly, but, upon seeing no reaction, gained confidence, took a bold visible step forward, keeping his eye on dinosaur.

His foot squelched in the dung it met. He looked down slowly and took a deep breath in. This was a mistake as his mouth filled with the bitter tang of manure. He fought back his gag reflex.

He swept up a little more and noticed the dinosaur was taking an interest in his actions. He paused and the dinosaur definitely looked him up and down, before relaxing down. It seemed the tabard was working.

The Captain also relaxed more and started cleaning the room as quickly and as efficiently as he could. With the broom, he brushed all the loose dirt into a pile quickly and set about scooping it into the bucket sat in the corner. The brown mush flicked onto him, spattering his black T-shirt and coating the bottom of his trousers.

This, Becker, conceded, was grim.

A speck flew up and caught him on the lip. Becker immediately felt his gut clenched, ready to hurl, but, instead, he gingerly took a deep breath through his nose and wiped his forearm across his mouth. He glanced back and noted the people still watching him. This wasn't surprising, as everyone had been watching him all the time since he first entered the place, but never had it been as annoying as it was now.

He really wanted to spit.

He continued scooping all the dung up and surveyed the rest of the room. It was clear and an overwhelming sense of relief washed over the relieved man. He leant the shovel against the wall and surveyed his work. He heard a scrapping sound and turned to watch, almost as if in slow-motion, the shovel slide down and clatter to the ground. His relief quickly dissipated as the creature grunted and lurched to its feet.

Becker glanced up to his spectators, but realised that for some inexplicable reason, they'd gone. He turned back to the creature and gulped. The animal grunted a few times and huffed roughly, before eyeing the Captain carefully.

Becker stepped backwards and felt the far wall press against his back, just as the dinosaur growled.

* * *

**Gasp. Not another cliffhanger. Review please... Or there may be another one. ;-)  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Paperwork

**Hello! Bit of a mixed bag for this chapter. There's some 'eeeeewwww' moments and some 'aaaaaawwwww' moments. I call it a 'eeeeeeaaaaaaawwwwww' chapter =-) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. I can tell you can hardly believe me.**

* * *

Becker stared at the dinosaur. He shifted his foot slightly and skidded upon a piece of... a piece he had left. Slipping helplessly to the floor, he put out a hand to slow his descent. It caught the lip of the bucket that was sitting next to him, tipping the contents all over his tabard and his top.

The dinosaur reared a little way and came down heavily, startled by the clattering of the metal bucket. Becker drew in a deep breath. He immediately regretted it, his _taste buds_ complaining about smell, but he dared not breathe out as he eyed the dinosaur.

"Becker? What are you doing in there?" came a perplexed voice. Becker glanced up at Abby, who was standing at the top of the stairs. The small blond slipped down and went and patted the snorting dinosaur gently. The huge beast immediately responded, settling down.

"You know if that was a cat, I'm sure it would be purring now," observed Becker, not moving. Abby giggled. "It's not going to pounce, is it." The Captain sighed, realising that something else was going on. He pulled himself to his feet and cringing.

"Pounce?" laughed Abby. "Does it look like a pouncer? Bit bulky for that." She looked across to Becker. "It's a herbivore, an Achelousaurus. Named Poppy."

"Of course it is. Only an idiot would think it's dangerous." Becker looked down at his ruined clothes. He tugged the tabard off sharply. It was only once he'd done this that he saw the cartoon of Tinkerbell carefully attached to the back. He ripped the tabard angrily and Abby raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask.

Becker brushed chunks off him, but could still practically see the smell which radiated off his top and trousers.

"Becker... what's going on? Why are you in Poppy's room? And what..." she asked, spying Becker's equipment, "... is that spade and broom doing here?"

"I... I was clearing out the dino... Poppy's room. Banks mentioned she was... ah... dangerous and well..."

"The challenge was set," guessed Abby. She left Poppy alone, who, noticing she was no longer getting much attention, slumped to the floor. "I did think that there were a lot of people around this area. Probably escaping when they saw me coming; not usually back this early from my break, but I'm getting 'inspected' tomorrow."

"Good job I cleared up then."

She narrowly dodged obtaining a dirty shoe. "Normally, we just hose the creatures down. But thanks anyway," she added hurriedly, upon observing Becker dejected expression. "Come on," she said brightly. "Let's get out of here. It does smell a bit."

"I have a feeling that won't solve the problem." He took a step forwards towards the stairs and felt something squelch underfoot. He grimaced, but ploughed on, leaving the room after giving Poppy a gentle rub.

Abby watched him go and sighed. The man had entered a room with a supposedly dangerous dinosaur without a gun. It was foolhardy, she guessed, although when he went in, she knew Banks would've been covering him. It was the fact that he obviously didn't want to harm the dinosaur. He could conceive the idea that so many other Captains had failed to; that the dinosaurs weren't all deadly.

She left after him and locked the door behind her. Becker sat down on a lab stool near-by. She tried not to wrinkle her nose.

"You probably want to get into the showers."

"In the locker-room?" Abby paused.

"Yes? Problem?"

"Which is mainly occupied by the men I'm supposed to lead?"

Abby immediately understood the problem. Everyone would find this hilarious. If she wasn't witness to the pitiful and smelly result, she'd be laughing. As it was, her conscience refused to allow her to send this man, who was trying so hard at his job, out to be ridiculed by the entire base.

But her lab was really starting to smell and the inspection was tomorrow.

"Erm... I probably shouldn't do this, but..." She went to one of the wall cupboards and reached up to the top shelf.

She failed, grabbed a chair and then reached up to the top shelf again. She pulled out a plastic bag and slung it at Becker before hopping down.

"Connor's spare clothes. You can change into them before going to the showers. He's about your size – ish."

Becker tugged out a white cotton top, some brown trousers and converses. Ok, it wasn't what he'd normally wear, especially to work, but it didn't stink of dinosaur faeces, which immediately made them more attractive. Becker saw his jacket slung across another chair. This could work. Although...

"Why doesn't he keep these clothes in his locker?"

"When you're as accident prone as Connor? Cleaners got sick of cleaning up his footprints. Stained the carpet outside Lester's office. Now he keeps a spare set in various rooms around the place," explained Abby. Becker nodded. "Well, go on." Becker looked up sharply at Abby, who was leaning against the counter, arms folded. He raised an eyebrow.

"Erm..."

"Oh right," realised Abby. "Don't worry. I won't look." She turned. Becker hurriedly stripped and reclothed. The clothes fitted fairly fair, though were a bit loose.

"You're alright now," he said as he started to lace up the shoes.

"Brilliant," Abby said, turning back. "Now, next time, don't muck about with dinosaur poop." Becker smirked, as did Abby when she noticed her pun.

"Message understood. I'll stick to my paperwork. There seems to be no end to it."

"I do admit you do seem to do more of it than even Howard did."

Becker huffed. "Well, I'd say I'm doing it thoroughly, but that's not true. Most of it I barely understand, I can only fill in a couple of lines in each box and there seems a lot of it which is from before my time. I keep on having to search through the records."

"From before your time? Well, that's bureaucracy for you I guess. No sense." She ran a hand over her worktop and brushed the dust off her hand. "I'm fairly lucky. I used to have the E21s about the creatures, the E54s about what's needed to keep the creatures and the S29s about the hazards about keeping the creatures, all on top of my field reports, but they seem to have cut them. Not that they told me?"

"Ah, no. I have a pile of those, which I should be getting back to," sighed Becker. "After a shower." He got up to leave, but Abby straightened, frowning.

"Pile of those? What, the E21s, E54s and..."

"... and S29s, yes. They back date by about three months and... is something wrong?"

"The security are meant to fill in the initial report, then send me those documents if there's still a creature by the end of it." She paused. "Three months, you say?"

"Yes. The security parts aren't even filled in..."

"About the time they stopped coming to me..." pondered Abby, no longer listening. Becker didn't say a word as he watched several emotions, none very happy, flit across Abby's expression, eventually ending in: "I have an inspection tomorrow! I'm supposed to have them. Done!"

She pushed a few stools out of her way as she headed for the door. Becker watched silently, a little surprised, before grabbing his clothes, shoving them into the bag and hurrying after her.

* * *

Banks pored over the laptop, sniggering. Around the back of him, a group of eight security members crowded around the small screen. Al looked eagerly on, except for Lyons, who had his arms folded as he surveyed the evidence.

The pictures were, he'd admit, funny. The new Captain leant over a mound of excrement with a broom and a cartoon of Tinkerbell emblazoned across his back. The grime slowly working its way up his leg as the pictures continued. It _was _funny.

It just sat uncomfortably on is conscience. He'd never been too keen on the whole embarrassment thing; he struggled to watch the X-factor as a result, cringing too much to find it enjoyable. But pranks were part of soldier life, and for this to be done to any old new recruit would've been fine.

This, however, was being done to his Captain and, though Banks had barely given the man a yellow light, let alone a green one, Lyons could see the potential of a good, solid Captain, possibly even a notable one. No-one can be expected to be perfect first time, especially in this job. It didn't seem... right to make his life harder.

Banks flipped to the next photo, which mainly featured Becker's rear and let out a bellowing laugh, which was quickly taken up by the other men. Lyons smiled, in spite of himself, but drew back, ready to get back to work.

"BAAAANKS!" came a scream from the corridor. Everyone froze as Banks' face fell. He quickly closed the laptop and shifted it off his lap as he stood. It was too late, as a couple of burly guards scuttled in and dived for an obscure corner like a wave rolling off a ship's bow.

Abby strode in, face of thunder, blue eyes sparking, mouth which could be used as a spirit level. Banks backed up, noting his group had dispersed; they'd stand by him against a G-rex, but against Abby was taking things a bit far.

She marched over. "WHAT IS MY PAPERWORK STILL DOING IN THE SECURITY DEPARTMENT? AND, MORE PRECISELY, WHAT IS IT DOING ON HIS DESK?!" She threw a hand at Becker, who looked incredibly bashful; for once, Banks couldn't blame him.

"Well, now, you see..." started Banks.

"No, you _don't _see! Three months! You haven't sent anything on for three months!"

"I've been busy!" Banks defended himself. This was universally recognised as a bad move. Abby's eyes shot lightning bolts.

"AND I HAVEN'T? _You've_ fobbed it off to the new Captain, including my parts. He can't fill it out. I'm not having his words in my name!" Becker shuffled uncomfortably.

"But you don't like doing it!" argued Banks.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about! How do you think that reflects on me" Abby took a deep breath in. "Look, I know things haven't exactly been calm around here, but this is your job. Not putting your new leader in a room with Poppy, who, by the way, was fairly distressed by it."

"Really?" said Banks, eyeing Becker. The Captain met his gaze evenly, crossing his arms; this was the most formidable he'd been towards Banks so far. Still, it wasn't his fault Poppy got agitated when he'd been tricked into her room. Banks looked back to Abby. "Look, it'll be forwarded in the next few days."

"NO! I have inspection _tomorrow._ They expect to see those forms. Where are they" Banks leapt upon the opportunity to end this.

"Captain's office."

"Abby broke off and marched up to the office, slamming the door open. Becker remained staring at Banks, a steely expression on his face. Banks felt a little unnerved, but was determined not to show it.

"I'm going through that paperwork," sated Becker. "Anything that's not from the last two weeks and anything that isn't actually mine to do is going on your desk."

"I don't have a desk," muttered Banks.

"Then in your pigeonhole," answered Becker. Banks opened his mouth, but Becker beat him to it. "And if you haven't got a pigeonhole, you're getting one. A large one."

"So you're giving me a load of paperwork when I'm supposed to be saving people from dinosaurs." Becker was silent, as Abby cried out in frustration. He fixed Banks with one last stare before entering his office. He found Abby flicking through a pile about a ruler's height as she sat in his chair.

"All of this, all of it, has to be done by tomorrow." She leafed through a few pages next to it. "This is what you've done?" Becker nodded. "You've done well, but it isn't yours." She sighed and rested her head on her hand as she just stared at it. "Tomorrow is the first inspection I've had _and_ it's the first one since Leek and Stephen..." She trailed off before sitting bolt upright. "External auditors. To be honest, I think they're more concerned that the proper records are being kept than the actual creatures. And here are the records. Half done."

Becker pulled up the opposing chair. It felt slightly weird to be the wrong side of his own desk, but at least he knew Abby wasn't trying to deliberately undermine him. That's what made him so concerned. The one person who really was taking him seriously, albeit with a hint of wariness about his attitude to dinosaurs, was in a hole he couldn't really help with.

"I've completed all the security sections," he said quietly. "But I found the other bits harder. Now I know why." He looked at her. "Abby, I'm..."

"Don't. Apologise," she said sternly. "It's not your fault." She got up and started to arrange all her papers into one big heap. "I've got to get going. It'll be another long night. Good luck sorting through all of this." She gestured towards the heaps of work which Becker now knew not to be his own.

Becker nodded his thanks and allowed her to leave. He sat for another minute calmly, before getting up and shutting his door. He turned and surveyed his room. Time to sort through it.

* * *

He had just finished putting the last paper in the final heap when his phone went off. It startled him slightly. Up to that point, he'd been shut in his own world and had completely lost track of the time. It was nearing quarter to six. Becker put this down to tiredness.

He answered his phone.

'_Where are you?'_

'Scott? What's wrong?'

'_Your parents are staying over. Say they will for the next few days. Your father says it's to support you when this job falls through, which he claims will happen by the end of the week.'_

'When you say support, do you shout at?' Becker scuffed his foot along the carpet.

'_You got it. Anyway, they're now... Colonel Becker? No, no, I'm sure... Yes it's... I'm just...'_

Becker held his breath, praying Scott didn't pass him over to his father. This was the last thing he needed after today. It was at this point he realised he hadn't showered yet, having grown accustomed to the smell and feeling comfortable in Connor's clothes.

'_BECKER!' _Becker took the phone away from his ear in surprise at the sudden, loud, commanding voice. He silently cursed Scott. '_Where on Earth are you? It's almost six.'_

'Father, I've...'

'_I mean first you're sneaking out at night, now you're not back home. What's going on? You haven't developed a drinking problem, because if you have...'_

'I really haven't, Father.' Though I wish I had, he thought. 'It's just an emergency has come up at work and everything's been very rushed and hectic today. I'm just going to run a little late.'

'_So there's such an emergency that they can't do without you tonight!' _The mocking disbelief was clear in his voice.

'Yes!' Becker paused, not quite sure why he'd said that. It was a blatant lie, but he knew his father could never tell when Becker was lying, or when he was anything else, when it came to it.

'_Well then, we'll speak tomorrow evening. But I think it is disgraceful that you should be shrugging off your family, including your poor mother, in such a manner, but then, I don't know why I'm so surprised. You've never shown an inkling of respect...'_

'Dad,' interrupted Becker. 'It's an emergency. I've got to go.'

He ended the call, knowing he was going to pay for that later. Why oh why had he said he was staying at work? He could hear the sounds of the evening shift bustling round and he knew what would happen if Banks knew he was staying at work after last night. Today he'd hardly pleased the blasted man.

But then, he'd rather face even Banks and the rest of security, than endure another evening with his father. Firstly, he didn't put enough effort into his work, then he's accused of working too much! He knew he'd never win. He was pretty sure he could re-enlist and that would be wrong. And now he was stuck with him for the next week!

It was at this point that he acknowledged that he couldn't stand being at home and he couldn't stand being at work.

He slumped onto the sofa, suddenly grateful of the large, misplaced item of furniture. He could feel his eyes drift for a second before sitting bolt upright. No, he wouldn't sleep here; that was a bad plan. He needed to get back home at some point, if just to grab some time out this place. He just needed to kill a few hours.

11 o'clock. He'd leave at 11; 5 hours to spend and he was determined to be productive. He glanced around and his gaze alighted on the now relatively small pile that was actually his own paperwork. It comprised various orders and agreements for his takeover and the reports about last night.

This morning he was impressed that the night shift had managed to complete theirs, even though he knew he had to trudge through it all, making notes of resultant changes to procedures and addressing any complaints. He'd been putting it off, as the first one complained about what a hindrance the Captain was. Instead, he'd focussed on what turned out to be Jenny's work.

He sat at his desk and clicked his pen.

* * *

Four and a half hours later, he unclicked it, thoroughly depressed. There had be jokes, veiled denigration and outright insults, all at his expense, He rubbed his eyes and shifted everything across his desk, trying to assure himself it was just the change that they were adjusting to.

He glanced at his clock. 10.32. He shook his head. Time to go home. He looked down and saw he was still in Connor's clothes. He must still stink. No, shower first, then go home.

Outside his office was empty and he was able to get to the locker room showers unnoticed. The entire evening shift could be heard chatting in the vehicle bay down the corridor. They were, according to Banks, involved in a scheme for improving vehicle manoeuvres and checking what the SUVs could take, so this was hardly a surprised or something to be annoyed about.

Allowing the water to run over him brightened Becker's eyes, making him feel more alert, though he knew it was a short-term reaction. Here, he was able to change into his own spare casual clothes, a set of old, worn out trousers and shirt, rather than his spare uniform. Even so, he felt more together and prepared.

He gathered his property and Connor's clothes for cleaning and set off to the exit. He decided to go the longer way to poke his head in and thank Abby, checking her progress.

The sight made his heart fall. She was laid on her desk, head on her arms, fast asleep. Clearly the previous broken night had caught up with her. Rex was staring out of a window pane from _official_ room, chirping at the unconscious blond.

Sighing, Becker put his things by the door and went to wake her up. He gently pushed her shoulder, but she barely stirred. He smiled sadly. She must be exhausted. He glanced at her work pile. She'd got through the harder stuff, obviously planning for her workload to get easier as it got later. But she was still only halfway through.

She was currently on the forms Becker had started.

And she had said he'd done them well.

He cursed himself as he realised what he was trying to make himself do. He father, after all, would be in bed by the time he got home. So wouldn't notice if he never got there. He carefully picked the small woman up. She groaned, but didn't wake. He carried her out and down the corridor a little way before turning into the scientists' communal area, laying her down on the large sofa in there. He searched and found a blanket to spread over her as she naturally settled into her new position.

With a glance behind him, he left her sleeping and made his way back to the menagerie. He settled onto the stool and tilted the screen realising they'd be a lot to look up.

Half an hour later, he worked out how to lower the seat.

* * *

**Becker the gentleman. =-) Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Perfect

**Hello. Hope you like this chapter. I found it difficult to organise everything, but I think it makes sense now. A more commanding Becker, more of the scientists (who've taken a backseat a bit) and someone who refuses to take the backseat in anything. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Word.**

* * *

"Aaaabby..." came an ethereal voice. It was so soft that it was almost swallowed up on the dark blanket which cocooned her mind. "Aaaabby..." It came again, no more real. This time, though, strands of grey began to appear like lint.

"Abby!" Abby's eyes flew open at the clear sound. The bright light blinded her for a second, but she was acutely aware of movement and of the firm hand shaking her shoulder.

She blinked a few times before Cutter materialised in front of her, staring down with a gentle smile. She opened her mouth, but could feel the dryness of her throat repelling the action, so she closed it. She reached down and her hand met a woollen blanket draped across her body.

"Late night?" commented Cutter, handing her a cup of tea. She gratefully received the mug and sat up properly.

"What time is it?" she asked blearily. There was something amiss about where she was, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Just gone quarter past nine," replied Cutter smoothly. "So don't worry you're really late for work." She relaxed. "Especially with that inspection this morning."

Suddenly, it all came flooding back, submerging her mind. The inspection. The missing paperwork. The final second where she just closed her eyes, just for a split second. How did she get here? She should be in the menagerie. She didn't complete the work. She was sure she'd remember doing so.

Standing up sharply, she put her mug down and hurried out of the room, the last vestiges of sleep falling at the wayside. She hadn't completed it and she had fifteen minutes before the inspectors came.

"Abby!" Cutter called after her. "You need to change and wash and relax. It'll be Ok." Abby bit back a retort at the Professor. After all, he didn't know what the security department had, or rather hadn't, done. But he was right. She'd literally slept in these clothes and it was clear.

Angrily, she decided to change before she assessed the damage, allowing herself ten more minutes of denial; there was, after all, little she could do.

Upon returning, though, she found no paperwork lying around, no pen rolling off the counter, nothing out of place. She went over to where she was working. There was no evidence of anything having been there. Was it a nightmare? She stepped back, disorientated, and took a breath in. Was she going mad?

Then, she looked up slightly and noticed the row of large ring-bound files which now adorned a previously empty shelf. Reading along the spines, she discovered that all her work was organised alphabetically, with each form having two files, A-L, L-Z, each.

It was perfect. She hastily pulled one out and leafed through. It was all impeccably neat and tidy; even the old records were there, between the clearly labelled letter partitions. She noticed occasionally the forms she had been trying to fill out last night there, filled in, but in a handwriting she didn't recognise.

She closed it in disbelief. It was like magic. She slipped it back onto the shelf, in the correct position. She surveyed her lab, the tale of the elves and the shoemaker coming to her mind; well, nothing was too mad for this place. No, someone else had done her work. Not that she wasn't eternally thankful, but...

Her wandering eyes fell on two bags which lay innocently by the door. One she instantly recognised as the plastic bag which had held Connor's spare clothes when Becker borrowed them. In it now were Becker's clothes, the smell stinging Abby's eyes before she closed it, thrusting it out of her way. The second was a simple black kit bag which contained Connor's clothes, also unwashed.

Becker had been here and, unless he was very forgetful and very late, he hadn't gone home.

Just then Cutter appeared in the doorway, having talked to Connor. He warned her that the inspectors had arrived. Abby looked up startled, but realised that the only thing out of place were the bags of dirty clothes. She propelled them towards Cutter, who took them in bewilderment.

"Take these to Becker," she ordered, hastily wiping her hands on her top. Cutter looked at her worriedly.

"The paperwork..."

"It's done," she interrupted and ushered the Professor out, meeting the inspectors on the way in.

"Miss Maitland?" One extended a clean, manicured hand. "Toby Jakes. I suggest we start with the safety procedures." Abby accepted the hand and welcomed them in.

* * *

Cutter didn't often go down to the security department. As far as he was concerned, the security were people employed to look after him and, more notably, Connor, but usually ended up in more trouble themselves. Hence the rapid succession of Captains.

Thus, when the Professor entered the Parade room, all eyes fell on him. He wandered on, aware of the hush his appearance had caused, but unaware of the telepathic conversation that was going on between the soldiers as they jostled over who had to speak to the, in their eyes, maverick.

Fortunately for Lyons, who could subliminally tell he was being singled out, just as Cutter reached Becker's office, Banks walked in. Lyons threw a look at him before throwing Cutter another pointed one.

"Professor Cutter," exclaimed Banks. "What brings you here?" Cutter turned.

"Just dropping off some of Becker's things which he'd left in Abby's lab. I believe he must have helped her out last night." Cutter knocked on the office door and opened it without waiting for a reply. Not that there would've been any; the room was empty. The Professor shrugged nonchalantly and slung the bags onto the sofa. Banks stared in, expecting the Captain to pop up any second for behind the desk, but Becker stayed determinedly absent.

"He helped Abby last night?" the Sergeant enquired.

"Yes. She was worried about some paperwork she hadn't been able to do. Stayed all night to do it. Fast asleep on the sofa." Banks shifted uncomfortably, a movement not missed by Cutter. In fact, it was what he was aiming for. Connor had told him about the panic she'd been in last night. "Anyway, Becker's stuff was there. I assume he'd assisted. After all, the security has to do some with her, right?" Again, awkward silence, followed by a curt nod. "Well, it's all sorted now."

He smiled and left. Banks felt very confused. While he was sorry Abby had been caught in his laziness and he was glad Becker had helped her, he was a little annoyed that Becker had ingratiated himself with the scientists and been actually very kind and helpful. Lyons approached his Sergeant.

"Everything Ok?" asked the third-in-command.

"Perfect," replied Banks, because it was. If Abby hadn't got that work sorted, Banks knew there'd be consequences, starting with him and possibly a rather knife-like tongue. "Where's the Captain?"

"He's not in there?" asked Lyons. He peered in to confirm before shrugging.

* * *

Becker was in the shooting range. He'd crashed a group's practice session and, having shown he could shoot a bull every time, twice going through the same hole, was dispensing advice to the cohort, some of whom desperately needed help, in his view.

He'd been surprised that there was no instructor present, that the men were just expected to improve through mindless repetition; Becker was sure that was the definition of madness. He knew all had military training, but some of it was very old and rusty and postures had lapsed, aiming techniques forgotten. A couple were shooting as soon as they deemed the gun up; suffice to say it didn't give good results.

By the time Banks came down, everyone was at least hitting the metre square 'jumbo' targets. The Sergeant waited while the next round went off then marched up to Becker.

"You stayed here all night to help Abby! I checked your clocking records. You never left!" Becker turned calmly.

"Good morning to you, Sergeant," replied Becker, highlighting the rank. "Yes I did. Well, given security dropped her in it, someone from security should help. I also complete my share of work beforehand, so now I'm giving training to the men."

"You haven't slept!"

"I caught half an hour before the day shift began. But I've been sorting something else out." Banks opened his mouth, but Becker continued. "_You_ have an office." There was silence.

"What?"

"You have an office. That old room opposite mine that seemed to house nothing more than a hoover, three tennis balls and a mini football game. There's a table and a chair and a whole load of _your _paperwork. Or, at least, if it isn't yours, you find its owner." Becker stepped forward. "I said you'd get a pigeonhole, but there was too much for it, so you've got a desk. And I'm warning you, if I don't see visible effort to do that work, I'm confining you to barracks, or whatever it is around here, until you do."

"You can't do that!"

"_Can't I_?!" snapped Becker, though he restrained from shouting. "Because in the last 50 hours, I've had 5 hours sleep and yet I seem to have achieved very little. I've been humiliated, overridden, laughed at, embarrassed, crushed by a dinosaur, insulted, covered in dinosaur crap and given a load of work that isn't mine and _you_, Sergeant, have been the main cause. Now I am tired, both physically and mentally, of your incessant desire to make life as hard as possible."

"So you're going to confine me? Need I remind you that you have no experience with these creatures, which I've been working with since the start!"

"So have many of these other men. What makes you _so_ essential?" Banks faulted. "What's wrong? Don't you trust them to be able to do their jobs without you?"

Banks was well aware that all eyes were on him and that he was caught in a deadly Catch 22. Realising no answer was good, he stormed out. Becker watched him leave, then turned back to the gawping men.

"So, now let's try to hit smaller targets."

* * *

Banks went straight to the supposed office and found it was exactly as described; even the floor had piles of paper on. Most the work in the ARC in a six foot square room.

He swore quietly, furious at Becker. The blasted man coming in thinking he could lead security. So what if that was actually his job?! Didn't make him lord of the dinosaurs. And now no admin to keep him busy.

Banks wished a hurricane would rip through that man's office and make him do it all again. The Sergeant paused at this thought.

After all, what was worse than a hurricane?

* * *

At 11, Abby had a short break in which she headed straight for the canteen. The last thing she'd eaten was some mushroom and crisp cake Connor had left over (weird, but she hadn't died yet), but that was 17 hours ago now.

She found Becker there too, buying a pack of sandwiches for lunch.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Brilliantly... I think. They're impressed with my filing system anyway." She paused. "I guess it's your filing system really though."

Becker waved his hand vaguely. "I didn't patent it. As far as I'm concerned, you can keep it." They both smiled as they moved up a step. "The inspectors nice?"

"So far, but they only glanced at the creatures. Simply counted them to make sure they're all there. They had dinosaurs in front of them and they were more interested in the state of the conical flasks."

"Ahhh, a proper civil servant. You know Lester's a rare breed; more interested in what's happening than the paper telling them what's happened."

"Is he?"

"He is."

As they came up to the till, Abby picked up an apple and looked Becker in the eye earnestly.

"Becker. Thanks. You've been an absolute life-saver."

Becker returned the stare. "No Abby. You were that." They then split before another word was said. It was perfect.

* * *

"CONNOR!" cried Lyons, rushing up. "Have you seen Sergeant Banks?"

"No." Lyons swore. "Steady on mate. Where's the worst he can be?"

"That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

Becker knew there'd be another group in the firing range by now, so he casually tossed the sandwiches onto the sofa before leaving.

This caused the sofa to stir.

* * *

"Well, Miss Maitland, that all seems to be in order. I don't think there's anything major to worry about, though you'll get an official report in due course." Mr Jakes shook her hand. "Good day."

As soon as they were out, Cutter peered round the door, but smiled at the relieved expression on Abby's face. He must remember to be nice to Becker next anomaly. Abby collected up the glass ware they'd pulled out, hunting for a speck of dust on them.

She turned to gazed out the windows onto the creatures' enclosures, as Cutter grinned and joined her.

It took them two minutes to realise something was missing.

* * *

Becker had gone back to his office for his lunch. While he knew he should be eating and befriending various people, right now he was best at terminating conversations as people still tried to make sense of him. So he spared everyone the awkwardness and ate alone.

At least, that was the plan. He returned to find his neat pile of work knocked over, along with his plant pot, previously on a shelf behind the desk, smashed and soiling the papers along. He groaned and sat heavily in his desk chair. The clear-up could wait. Right now, all he wanted to do was eat and relax, something he'd had precious little time to do in the past few days.

He unwrapped his food. Almost immediately, there was a chirp. Freezing, Becker listened to see if it would come again or whether it was just his chair.

Chirp.

He lowered his gaze slowly to the floor and watched as a small creature squeezed its way out from under his desk. Becker rolled back obligingly.

"Rex," he groaned. The small creature looked up at him innocently and settled down, looking up at the bewildered Captain. Becker knew all about Rex, mainly through the security departments severe warnings about dealing with him, but also from the time Rex decided to come home with him.

He picked a bit of salad out of his sandwich, waved it in front of the creature, then popped it on the desk, on top of the paperwork, which was, let's face it, ruined anyway. Rex chirped again and followed the food, settling to chew it as Becker picked up the phone. He knew exactly who to call.

"Abby..."

'_Becker! Can't talk now. Rex has escaped and gone missing and I don't know where he is.'_ Abby was frantic and Becker could hear the commotion in the background. It sounded like half the ARC was on the hunt. _'He shouldn't be alone, not today. He's...'_

"Abby, he's in my office." Rex chirped as if to prove it, before making some gargling sounds. Becker ignored them, unsure what noises were natural for the creature. "Do you want to come and pick him?"

'_He's where? In your office? I'm coming as soon as I can.' _She promptly hung up and Becker rubbed his tired eyes. Just ten minutes of relaxation. Was that impossible to ask? Becker was getting the feeling that it was.

Abby was true to her word, appearing only a couple of minutes later, followed by an equally agitated Connor, concerned Cutter and puzzled Sarah. The ARC was definitely on red alert. Becker stood up, putting down his salad-less sandwich. Abby ran over to Rex, scooping him up his blanket, much to the annoyance of Rex who squirmed as he tried to reach the salad Becker had left out for him.

"You've been feeding him?" commented Cutter.

"Well, how else was I to keep him under control?" replied Becker impatiently. "I'm not Abby; I can't speak lizard."

"He's a Coelurosauravus. A kind of ancient lizard," explained Connor as Abby left.

"Fine. I can't speak ancient lizard," conceded Becker. Cutter sniggered as Connor searched unsuccessfully for an answer. "I can provide food though. He's a herbivore, right?"

"Yes, he is. Well deduced." Cutter surveyed the mess. "You'll be needing to clear this up." Becker looked across his desk and sighed. This was like Sisyphus and that boulder. "It doesn't happen often. Rex getting out I mean." Connor scoffed. "Well, not _every_ day. Wonder how he got out this time."

"He was there when the inspectors counted them, which means he must have got out when... Abby went to the canteen. Unless they left the lab for any other reason," pondered Becker.

"None," replied Connor.

"And the door was shut. There'd been no reason to open it afterwards," Cutter said. "Anyone else think that either Rex has learnt to open doors or..."

"He had help," finished Sarah, who was finally getting up to speed with what was happening. She was struggling to understand the particular kind of panic surrounding Rex; it was tender worry, rather than fearful alarm. Conspiracy, though, she could understand. "But who would let out Rex?"

"And put him in _my_ office," Becker pointed out. "I swear I'm going to..."

"Feed him to a T-Rex? Ooo... leave a skateboard outside his office. Maybe..."

"We'll leave you to your lunch," smiled Sarah, taking Connor by the arm and tugging him out.

"Lunch? It's lunchtime?" Connor needed no more prompting and left. Cutter shook his head before nodding his thanks to Becker.

Becker sat down, alone again, assured that he could at least have some peace. His mind was racing though. Bans had clearly overstepped the line as far as the scientists were concerned and while it was likely they'd have 'words', Becker wanted to be seen to discipline Banks himself, but more than that, he wanted to gain the Sergeant's, and by extension everyone else's, respect; Becker was certain the two were linked.

So caught up in thought Becker didn't notice his sandwich was damper than it should've been.

* * *

Abby looked over Rex, concerned. The lizard was not his usual self. He gargling, spitting and would sometimes lie still. Cutter was at a loss and Connor was suggesting everything, from the sensible to the wild.

"He's too hot," Abby said. "And it's like he keeps sneezing."

Connor bent forward. "What's wrong with you, mate?" Rex didn't answer.

* * *

The day passed quietly. Banks was in hiding, though Lyons assured Becker the Sergeant was still in. Becker, meanwhile, had checked about three quarters of the day shift shooting skills. The guidance was clearly welcomed by some and grudgingly accepted by others. The armoury quarter master commented his relief at the training.

"It's not that they're novices, but I do feel uneasy about letting some of 'em have firearms."

As the day wore on, though, Becker felt the lack of sleep catch up on him. The world spun once or twice and it was starting to become unbearably hot. At half four, a soldier put his hand on the Captain's shoulder. Becker looked up startled; he was certain he had been in mid-sentence, but when he realised everyone was staring at him, he knew he'd drifted off and somehow sat down.

"You look like you need to go home, sir," suggested the man kindly. "Maybe leave early." Becker reluctantly agreed and set off for his office. As he got there, his mobile rang.

'_Becker! I wonder whether you're going to grace us with your presence tonight. You didn't even leave a message and your mother and I...'_

"Father..." groaned Becker. His head was swimming and the temperature had suddenly plummeted so that Becker couldn't stop shivering. The Colonel ignored this.

'_...aren't here just to talk to Scott.' _Becker must remember to repay Scott for this, but the thought slipped through like water in a sieve. _'You should...' _The voice drained away as Becker's heart decided to enter his head. He dropped his phone.

"Sir?" Lyons voice broke through the haze, but Becker couldn't place it. "Captain Becker?" Becker felt a grip on his arm. It was too tight. At that moment, Becker muscles spasmed in outrage, sending the Captain hurtling towards... the floor? The ceiling? He didn't know and this caused absolute panic to drift into him, allowing adrenaline to rush to his muscles which jarred again.

Oh perfect.

* * *

**Please please review. Means so much, particularly as this chapter was harder to write. **


	7. Chapter 7: Thoughts

**Hello. Well, once more I have a chapter, though again it was a little hard to write. I blame the lack of Becker (sorry guys) in it. Still, some action, arguments and lives in the brink... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or Primevel or Primevil or Primevol or Primevul.**

* * *

Banks was just putting on his jacket when Cutter came into the locker room. The Professor stood there for a few seconds just watching the other man, arms folded, leaning in the doorway, waiting to be noticed. When he was noticed, the Sergeant jumped, then sighed heavily.

"If this is about Rex, then I made sure he had water and it's hardly like it's anything he hasn't done before." Silence. "And if it's about giving Becker a chance, then he's hardly been the inspiration leader promised and he wasn't what I expected when I selected him. He was starting to settle in too much and in this job you can't relax, because that's when mistakes are made and it's hardly as if there's a... I'm sensing something else is nagging you."

Banks paused, but Cutter didn't respond. This was unnerving for the Sergeant, who rethought his last comment. He didn't pretend to be able to read the Professor; he wasn't sure anyone could. Maybe he was just waiting for Sergeant to ramble his way to the point. Well, Cutter may be happy to lie on his back for an afternoon in his lab just thinking, but Banks was never inclined to such patience.

"Look, whatever it is, can't you just tell me?" he asked, anger rising. Silence. Banks breathed in deeply. "Ok, throw me some kind of clue then!" Cutter blinked. "Oh, for goodness' sake..."

Banks grabbed his bag and went to leave.

"Rex is ill," said Cutter suddenly, very little emotion in his voice.

Three words and it sent Banks' mind into overdrive. No doubt he would be blamed, but frankly, it wasn't his fault. You don't get ill get from a couple of hours in an air-conditioned office. Did you? Banks didn't honestly know, although he was certain in his conviction that you can't. Even if it was true though, Abby wouldn't see it like that. Someone had distressed her precious lizard and there'd be hell to pay for it.

Just don't admit responsibility for it. They're just angry 'cos he was the last to disturb the creature.

"Well call a vet," he said vaguely. Frost settled on room. Cutter's mouth twitched from its straight line. "Ok, sorry I took Rex, especially if he's ill now, but I highly doubt he wouldn't be ill if I hadn't borrowed him." Cutter didn't move. "Look, I can't help you. I'll check in Monday, but I'm..."

"Becker's collapsed."

This silence stretched out longer. Banks' knees went to jelly as he slumped forcefully onto the bench. It didn't take a genius to work out the connection. Already, Banks' world was fracturing and he was sure it was only going to crack some more. He placed his head on his hands.

"Shit," he whispered. He felt his breath quickening, before looking up sharply. "But surely it's too soon for symptoms to be showing if he'd caught it from Rex?" He desperately wanted Cutter to see this.

Cutter straightened, but didn't unfold himself. "Abby swears that Rex was fine and healthy this morning. Whatever it is, and nobody knows, it comes on fast. Now, I would have agreed with you if the medics had been able to identify it, but as it is, they haven't yet, so the doctor's saying either Rex or that Eotyrannus we met the other day and given what that one had done to that horse, I'd say it was in perfect shape. You, of all people, should know you can't muck around with the creatures. You just said Becker was getting too settled; well, what about you?"

"Rex is an exception. He's... domesticated."

"So he's safe?"

"Yes!"

"Really?" Cutter raised his voice, just slightly. Just enough. "'Cos Becker is currently foaming at the mouth, unconscious, heart racing faster than F1 car, muscles spasming so badly the doctor can't hardly get close to him and he's paler than chalk. That's safe?"

Banks gulped as Cutter listed the symptoms. He knew it was his fault, deep down. But he could hardly help it before he was on the defensive.

"Abby would've taken him home! How's that better?"

"She knows what to look for, would've noticed the second Rex acted out of sorts and knows the quarantine procedure. You put Becker in danger."

"Danger is part of this job. And it's time Becker faced a little."

"He threw himself into direct line of attack!" Cutter was starting to go red. "He was literally underneath a dinosaur and you're accusing him of playing safe!? He's done the bravery part, but Heaven forbid you recognise that 'cos then you'd have to accept that he could lead you."

At that moment, Banks was saved from further wrath by Connor and Lyons, running up to him. Lyons drew up as he saw the mood Cutter was in, and who he was talking to, but Connor suffered no such observations and ploughed straight on.

"The doctor wants to speak with you and Abby thinks Rex is fully sedated now, so they're beginning testing."

Cutter pulled away from Banks, unfolding his arms and nodding sharply. He knew he'd be missed fairly quickly; if there was an emergency, he was the expert. But he couldn't resist searching out Banks, gauging his reaction.

Banks got up to follow and it was at this point Connor noticed him. The younger scientist relaxed his shoulders down, a serious expression falling over his face. This was almost worse than Cutter's, Banks found, because Connor so rarely showed proper disapproval.

Cutter stared at him a little longer before turning.

"Lyons, take _him_ to Lester's office." Banks opened his mouth. "If he resists, then be prepared to fill out one of the special licenses later."

"Professor?" Lyons frowned, confused.

"Arrest him." Cutter turned to Banks, who was frozen to the spot. "If Becker dies, then it's industrial accident or manslaughter and I for one am not letting Rex take the wrap for this."

* * *

Rex lay still on the lab desk. Everyone around him were in white bio- suits, but even through the gloves, Abby was able to stroke the small creature. It was more to comfort her, she knew, as Rex was under deep sedation. It was, everyone agreed, the best way to examine Rex. They'd seen his physical symptoms, but now they needed to go deeper.

One of the biologists the ARC employed was busy extracting a small phial of blood from just under the wing, where Abby said it was safe. This would go to the lab, be compared to previous samples (which Abby now admitted were necessary) and hopefully, the offending microbe could be picked out.

From that all they had to do was create a cure. Easy.

Abby was definitely uneasy though. She felt so helpless as the biologists linked her pet up to a few monitoring systems. She knew how to care for these creatures generally, knew how they should act, and whether they were ill, but she was no vet and certainly microbiologist. This was way out of her league.

Standing outside the door, Cutter and Connor watched as the grim-looking biologist scuttled off to their own lab. While Connor was filled with concern over the lizard and Captain, Cutter was busy running a few scenarios through his head, desperately trying to judge what else could be done and _how he could help_.

They all knew the next task. They had to don those suits and check all the other dinosaurs for any abnormalities; any one of them could be carrying the pathogen. While there weren't many dinosaurs in captivity at the moment, a situation they had Leek to thank, there were still particularly large beasts to give a full audit to.

Just then the head doctor came up to the waiting Professor. He was a short, balding man, of unquestionable experience, but questionable taste in animal print glasses. He was carrying a clipboard and seemed engrossed in the results.

"Professor," he said upon seeing Cutter. "I must run a few of these results by you. The whole thing is a little...ah... beyond my usual remit." He shoved the clipboard underneath Cutter's nose. Cutter studied the charts and figures detailing the condition of Becker.

It took him about a minute for him to admit he didn't know what he was looking for, although he was pretty sure some of the graphs shouldn't be plummeting.

"This is the issue," the doctor volunteered. He took a pencil and circled a couple of numbers. "His heart is still pumping too fast and the stress on his body is causing his blood pressure to soar well above a safe range. His veins simply won't be able to take it."

"You think they're going to burst?"

"Yes. But it's more than that. It's what causing his heart rate to skyline. His body is producing an inordinate amount of adrenaline. This isn't a reflex thing, it's usual for the human body to do this, so it's a definite by-product of whatever's going on."

Cutter frowned. "Is there something I can help you with?" The doctor took a breath in and out. Cutter knew that expression; he'd used it many times before when trying to explain something to someone who simply didn't understand. He now understood when people complained he missed important thought steps out.

"If it's a direct result of the pathogen, then it should be affecting Rex in a similar way. If there's an increase in his adrenaline levels, then we've successfully identified where the pathogen is targeting and can work our way back further to find it."

"Like a trail?"

"Yes."

"So you want me to test Rex for increased levels of adrenaline?" The doctor started a sentence, but Cutter continued. "The issue was that Rex wasn't as lively as normal. He would sometimes lie still."

"His muscles would've been spasming like nobody's business. This would tire them, make then achy I suppose you could say. During the variations, there would have been some low points and Rex took advantage of them."

"You mean we actually tired Rex out." Cutter smiled in spite of himself. Abby had come to join them now and was eagerly listening in to the conversation, helmet off.

"We'll test him, but doctor, how long do you think Becker has?"

"A day maybe. Ish. I do not know exactly how this will progress, though I dare say it can only get worse. I would appreciate it if you hurry."

Abby nodded and fastened her helmet back on. Cutter grabbed his suit. However, they'd barely set up to test Rex when the anomaly alarm went off. Cutter sighed, while Connor looked between Rex and the door and Abby froze, indecisive about whether to leave her ill charge. Cutter pulled out his phone.

"Jenny... yes I can hear the alarm; I'm not deaf... no, I didn't mean to be rude, but... just... sorry. Look, where is it?" Cutter listened for another few seconds before hanging up. "We're in luck." Abby shot him a look. "Well, more luck than we have been. It's only a block away."

"Right. Then go," Abby ordered. Cutter hesitated. "I'm not leaving to not be needed. If I am needed, then it's close enough for me to get there fast. But... I can't leave him. Not when he needs me the most."

Cutter knew there was going to be no argument with the young woman and left the room directly, followed by Connor, who knew he was leaving Rex in good, hen-peckish care.

So intent on stripping for the suits as fast as possible, Cutter went straight into Lester before he saw the civil servant. Lester sighed and picked himself off the floor, brushing off the imaginary bits of dirt which were never on the floor. Cutter scrambled up, using the opportunity to pull off his boots.

"Why is our security Sergeant being held in my office?"

"It was his prank that made Becker ill. I assumed you'd heard."

"Yes, but why _my_ office?" persisted Lester. Cutter ignored him, but pushed past, now completely out the suit. "This is ruining everyone's weekend you know!" Lester called after him. The pair disappeared, leaving him alone.

Lester took a deep breath and continued to Abby's lab to stand in the doorway. Abby was adjusting a valve feeding Rex gas to keep him asleep, so she didn't immediately notice the new presence, though when she did she didn't really acknowledge it.

"You know, it's one thing letting your creatures get ill, but I must object to you get my Captain ill. Just as he was coming into his own as well." There was silence and Lester straightened. "How is he?"

"He's faltering a little, but at the moment... staying fairly strong." She looked up briefly. "Something wrong?"

"You mean apart from an unconscious Captain and sick creature?" Lester shook his head. "I'm missing Friday night TV."

* * *

They arrived at the site in less than five minutes, pulling up to a city office block. There was a rush of people exiting, though no-one seemed to have begun 'panicked run' yet; it was just a flurry of Friday night eagerness to get home. It was, after all, almost six now.

This changed as soon as the SUVs pulled up, with the armed men entering the building behind a shaggy haired blond man. Mainly stopped and stared, a few hurried away and one or two gulped. Cutter ploughed ahead and almost immediately came up against the building's own security. Jenny stepped forward.

"We have to get in. There's been a phone call detailing a bomb on the..."

"Seventh. Possibly," put in Connor staring at his device.

"...Seventh floor. We need you to evacuate the building."

"Are you having me on?" asked one of the burly men. Jenny produced her security badge and clicked her fingers and Lyons obligingly stepped forward. The man surveyed the uniformed man and, more importantly, his gun. The man leant back and pressed the fire alarm.

By the fourth floor, there was a little bit of alarm. People up to that point had been exiting as quickly as they could, but had remained ordered and chatty. By the sixth floor, they were beginning to run and there were a few screams heard. Cutter picked up his pace.

They entered the seventh floor to find an open office plan area being devastated by a dinosaur, thrashing at the blinking monitors and smashing the lights in the ceiling. Upon seeing the new arrivals it charged, directly away from the anomaly. At the last minute, Cutter and Connor split and the security retreated back down the staircase, too narrow for the dinosaur to follow.

"Connor!"

"Meat-eater!" Connor cried back, almost on reflex.

"Well, I can work that one out, thanks!" Cutter moved further to the sides as the dinosaur turned and surveyed the room for the prey it knew to be there. Connor struggled under and through a desk, emerging a little distance away.

However, the dinosaur didn't miss him and charged. Connor scrambled up and across the office, diving behind the water cooler as the dinosaur rushed past. Connor stood and felt a 'thump' to one side of his shoulder. A tranquiliser dart embedded itself in the wall beside him and he looked up sharply.

"Sorry!" came a disembodied shout from the other side. Connor had little time to be annoyed though as the dinosaur had managed to swing around again. He held his hat as he ran between eh maze of desks to the main walkway, which was already covered in debris. He turned sharply and headed for the stairs, imagining he could feel the dinosaur on the back of his neck.

He dived through the door, just being caught by the awaiting men there.

"Connor..."

"Wait there," he gasped and turned as fast as he could.

Just as he thought, the dinosaur was turning to, giving up on one prey and focussing on another. Cutter. It was already pushing away, roaring as noted a slight movement of the Professor; this was one skilled hunter Connor noted.

It came bearing down on Cutter with impressive speed, though hindered all the way by the office equipment. It was Cutter shuffled backwards, but he knew if he ran like Connor, he'd simply be chased and make the dinosaur move faster so that...

The dinosaur collapsed three feet away from him. Cutter breathed out and stood up to see Connor putting his gun down. Yes, he had every faith in the younger scientist. Yes, he knew that was foolhardy.

"Come on, let's get this creature to the ARC."

"How?" asked Sarah, coming up behind Connor. Cutter looked at her surprised. "The lift is tiny and there's no way that's going down the stairs as it's just discovered for us."

"Sarcosaurus," said Connor, out of the blue.

"I don't care what it's called, it's going to be one heck of a job," grumbled Lyons. "But," he turned to Sarah. "...we'll manage it. We always do. You are about to experience on of your first push-and-shove sessions. Although this time we don't have Abby shouting at us to be careful." Cutter coughed. "Not that we aren't," added the soldier hurriedly.

* * *

"Any improvements?" asked Lester as the doctor came back in. The man looked at the civil servant.

"You've been in here longer than I have. You decide." Lester sighed. Why did he have to employ the only doctor with no bedside manner? Then he remembered that he wasn't actually the one in the bed; he just felt he ought to be, sitting outside a clear, protective screen between him and Becker. "Your anomaly team are back again."

Lester checked his watch and blinked. "It's gone eleven o'clock! They've been gone over five hours? I thought it was only around the corner."

"Round the corner and up the stairs. Many of them from what I've heard."

"Oh no. Many of them was about half of the number we had to go down," corrected Cutter as he entered. "How are things going?"

"Rex had too much adrenaline, so that's narrowed the search. However, Becker's heart rate has dropped significantly in the past few hours so it's almost back to normal, though I doubt it'll stop there. The lab team are still comparing results, though they assure me we'll have an answer soon."

"Have fun?" asked Lester sleepily.

"We had to drag a nine foot dinosaur down six flights of stairs."

"Sounds like excellent team-building. I've been sat watching a man not do much. That's character building."

"We should call his home."

"I tried. His father was visiting his house."

"And?"

"He's not coming here."

"He refused."

"No, I did. Hardly the most rest-inducing man. I believe he'd tried to order Becker awake and be rather angry when it doesn't work."

Lester stood and stretched himself. He didn't quite know why he was sat over the body of a man who had only been here a week, but there was little else to do and no-one else seemed to want to do it. Most of security couldn't face Becker, even when unconscious; it felt like... their fault.

"What are your views on Becker?" Lester looked at Cutter, who stood thinking.

"I like him. And I think if Banks gave him a chance, he could be what we need."

"Mmm... Becker's not very... bossy, is he?"

"I like him," repeated Cutter, with a smile.

"Ah, that explains it," said Lester. Just then, Connor appeared at the doorway. "Any problems?" Connor thought, then shook his head, a little lost for words. "Ah, they've started manually lifting the dinosaur in. Someone ask for your muscular help?"

"Well, you know..." blushed Connor. The older pair shared a knowing look; they knew all too well. "Wanted to check on Becker."

"Well, consider him..." Cutter was interrupted by the arrival of Lyons, flushed, out of breath and looking very harassed. "Is there a problem?"

Lyons gulped. "How much tranquiliser did you give the dinosaur?"

* * *

**Please review.**

**Big thanks to the reviews and concrit I had on the last chapter. Wish I could reply to the Anonymous 'Guest' to say completely take on board what you said and get where you're coming from. Just quick reply ; this isn't exactly the Becker from the show, but one I've continued on from 'If the Cap Fits', where his background explains why he is how he is, but should end up more like the show's Becker (just about); I wanted some scope for character progression. Thanks for your comments though, they're really appreciated, really helpful and I genuinely like getting concrit in all forms. =-)**


	8. Chapter 8: Searching

**Hello! Exciting times. Nearly at the end. But there's a dinosaur loose and a sick Becker, so I'd better let them get on with it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. My negotiation skills aren't that good.**

* * *

When Lisa had done her degree in biochemistry, she had never imagined that it would be in preparation for a job inspecting dinosaur blood and solving mystery diseases in them. She'd applied for a job looking at the biology of exotic creatures, admittedly, but dinosaurs... that was something else.

Only it wasn't. She knew the only problem was time. The analysis techniques were the same whatever the species, as was proved now, when she was studying human and Coelurosauravus blood side by side, searching for the common link. It was just a matter of time and patience and something should show up, no matter which genus it appeared in.

Everyone else around her were discussing Rex's DNA and the effect that could have, whether they could use that to help, whether there were any chance that the differences could be utilised beyond the current teachings.

But Lisa sat there. She was searching in the same way as she would any rouge pathogen; using the skills she had learnt, the skills she knew she could trust.

* * *

Banks heard the heavy stamping and stood, striding over to the window in Lester's office, looking out over the ADD room. It should've been empty at this time of day, the only people left in the ARC being the nigh-shift and those needed for any emergencies. He knew they'd be a few more people in tonight than normal.

Indeed, the room was empty of people. But there in the middle was a bipedal, nine foot dinosaur, crashing its way around. Banks winced as the long tail came near the ADD screens, knowing that if they were smashed, the ARC would be plunged into the dark about any anomalies. Luckily, it swished over the top, just clipping a cable.

His instinct took over and he dropped into a crouch. He'd faced enough dinosaurs to recognise the panic of a cornered beast, the sharp eyes constantly zipping around in their sockets, looking for any movement to strike at. And Banks was the only target and one which was sitting pretty as well. Lyons had shut in here without a gun.

Banks desperately tried to banish the look his subordinate had given him when leaving him here, the brief exchange between the two.

"It was just a joke. You were in on the others."

"What you did with Rex you didn't do as a joke, you did it 'cos you were angry at him. For doing his job. That's why you did alone. 'Cos someone would see that and stop you."

A chair went flying across the room and clattered a few feet below Lester's window. Banks froze as the dinosaur glanced in his direction, trying to look like a piece of furniture as much as possible. His ploy worked, as its head swept past without a second look.

This was dire. This was trouble. And this was the consequences.

* * *

There was more commotion in the lab, hurried whispers of an escaped dinosaur going round. This didn't surprise Lisa. Let's face it, if something was going to happen it was going to happen in this place.

Someone had locked the door as a precaution. This didn't affect Lisa though. No, she just concentrated on the job in front of her eyes. The one where a pattern was just emerging.

"Sir," she called to her boss softly. In the hubbub of the lab, her voice was easily lost, but she ignored this. "I think I've found it."

This did penetrate the noise, so much so that a hush broke through and her boss strode forwards, placing a hand on her shoulder and peering down. She knew he'd see it; she'd set it up in the perfect position, just to double-check.

"Well done," he agreed after a minute's study. There was a whoosh of air as the group left out their collective breath. "Don't get too relaxed yet," he warned as he straightened. "We still need a cure. Though," he smiled. "I think I have an idea on this one."

* * *

"Someone must have seen where it went. How on Earth did you lose an entire dinosaur?!"

"Well, we weren't going to lose part of one, were we?" snapped Lyons. Lester folded his arms. "Sir." The soldier ran his hand through his hair. Why did everyone think he knew the answers? He wasn't supposed to be in charge. That job was meant to lie on Becker.

"It broke free so suddenly, we only just had enough time to get out of its way before it ran," cried Jackson, another soldier. "It almost crushed us!"

"Alright," said Cutter, stepping in calmly. "There's no need to get so worked up. It can't leave the ARC, correct?" Cutter looked pointedly to Lyons, who shook his head wretchedly. "So, we have a dinosaur in the ARC. No-one should be taken by surprise too much by that. And it's big enough so it can hardly sneak around. So, let's think sensibly. Lyons, what about the CCTV?"

"It's... patchy, but we can try. It was one of those things we were always thinking of getting around to improve..."

"Yes, yes, that's fine. Just check it and can pick up the trail as it were. Abby, I want you to lock up Rex in your lab securely; take a tranq rifle. If that dinosaur crashes in on him, he could spread whatever it is around the ARC in no time. Lester, do the same with Becker. Connor, with me and Lyons, we need to get to the CCTV room."

* * *

It took Banks five minutes to work out that no-one was about to come, which was an alarming thought. Did they not know? He shuffled across the floor to Lester's desk and tried to force open one of the drawers. He knew Lester had said something about getting some more protection; hopefully, that meant a gun in the desk.

It didn't mean an unlocked desk though. Banks grabbed a ruler and tried to lever the thing open, but it wouldn't budge. In fact all that happened was the ruler slipped, clattering to the floor. In the bareness of the ADD room, the sound reverberated eerily. Banks slowly raised his head and met the gaze of the dinosaur.

For a second, there was complete stillness.

Banks gulped. The dinosaur roared, charging at the office. Never having met glass in prehistory, it sped up to full speed, crashing into the panel with an ear-splitting smash. Glass flew everywhere as Banks was bowled over by the impact. The shards flew forwards and the Sergeant felt a couple brush his bare skin, though most fell harmlessly to the office floor.

The dinosaur itself pull back, bewildered by what it actually had hit. For a moment, Banks had the realistic hope that that would be it for the creature, that it would collapse to the floor below with any more of a fight. Unfortunately, it simply shook its head before peering back in.

Banks was exposed and managed to shuffle back behind the desk just as the mouth hit the desk lamp. Struggling to his feet, Banks set off like a sprinter, hurling himself down the ramp. The dinosaur followed his motion, pulling out of the devastated office and chasing the man round the ADD. Just as it caught up, Banks swung himself under the railings and fell the seven feet to the ground below.

Rolling out from under the dinosaur's stride, Banks tucked himself under the walkway. This confused the creature, having lost sight of his quarry and forcing it to turn a sharp 180. Banks shuffled sideways, pressing himself against the wall, in the hope he wouldn't be seen. This hope was far flung and didn't pay off. The creature reared and hurled itself after the Sergeant, who turned and fled to the nearest door, the large open bay doors.

He grabbed the doorway to swing himself around and out of the ADD room, the dinosaur in pursuit.

* * *

"There!" pointed Lyons. "It's in the ADD room." The three men studied the Sarcosaurus for a couple of seconds. "What's it doing?"

"Hunting," replied Cutter gravely. "Who's in there?"

"At this time of day, the bloke monitoring the ADD, but he's was helping us bring the dinosaur in, so no..." Lyons turned pale. "Banks." He swung the camera around and saw the smashed office. Swinging back, he saw Banks sheltering under the walkway ineffectively. "He'll be spotted there."

Sure enough, the dinosaur soon latched onto to its prey, which rapidly moved, heading out.

"Bring up the camera. Follow them."

"I can't. They don't extend that far."

"What?"

"That's just service corridors. For vehicles. If they've got that far, then they've already gone through so much security... there didn't seem any point."

"Well, there's a point now!" Cutter grabbed his gun off the desk. "You!" He pointed at a guard, who cowered backwards. "Monitor these screens. Tell if and when that dinosaur appears again. Connor, Lyons, we need to get down there. We need to track and tranq."

* * *

"His heart rate is increasing!"

"Well, then it's sorted..."

"NO YOU FOOL! It's increasing too fast. It's already past normal and..." Lisa watched as the Captain started convulsing again, jumping in his bed, pulling at the lines and tubes that attached him. Lester stood at the side, unwilling to get in the way. "GIVE ME SOME SEDATIVE! THAT SYRINGE OVER THERE."

Lisa's boss fumbled with the item before passing it over. The doctor pressed the needle into Backer's arm. For a couple of seconds it had no effect and Lisa wondered if they'd have to tie the man down.

"Don't suppose you need to use this?" suggested Lester, gesturing to the tranq rifle that he'd taken. As soon as he'd spoken though, Becker fell back into a gentle sleep, his heart slowing.

The doctor didn't seem satisfied and grab a syringe, plunging it into Becker's IV line. He brought forward an oxygen stand and gently placed the mask over Becker's pale face, before examining the screens.

"He's stable, just about, though he's currently in need of a little extra support thanks to that shock. Shows how fast his blood was pumping, how quickly that sedative took effect."

"I don't understand. It was so close to the flu pathogen, I felt certain the same vaccine could be applied..." Lisa's boss ran his hand through his hair

"Close isn't good enough!" raged the doctor. "We're not dealing with the normal..." There was silence as both men calmed down a little, the intensity of the previous minute melting into the room. The heart monitor squeaked as it fell below normal. In stabilised well short of the desired rate.

"Well, at least we've established he doesn't just have a cold," remarked Lester scathingly. He sat down in his chair.

Lisa just stood there, watching. This was a flu pathogen, even she could recognise that, but she also knew it had mutated beyond the vaccine and anything they'd previously dealt with. So she left the men to converse, as she went back to the lab, intent on developing a new cure.

* * *

Having led the dinosaur down to the car park, Banks caught his breath as he leant against a vehicle. While his initial reaction was to lose the beast, the lack of help arriving alerted him to the fact that no-one else knew where this creature was and it was therefore sensible to keep a close eye on it.

The dinosaur itself had just about lost interest in its quarry, though it's reluctance to leave was proving a sore point for the crouching Sergeant. His legs were starting to grow stiff, but he was worried as soon as he slid a bit further down, the dinosaur would be alerted once more of his presence, when he was in a worse position to run.

No, he decided, it was better to remain _absolutely still_.

This was easier said than done, however, and after five minute gravity began to make itself known, straining his thighs as he pressed his back firmly against the car. Eventually, in spite of his best efforts, gravity took control and his back started to slide a few inches. Instinctively, Banks put his hand out to steady himself, but all this did was release the pressure off his back. His feet slid as he sank to the ground with a bump.

It was a quiet bump, but nevertheless, Banks heard the tell-tale swish of a tail being turned and of heavy footsteps heading towards him. He wasted no time in checking whether his hunch was correct. Instead, he used the side mirror to pull himself to his feet and push off, darting across the car park floor.

The dinosaur immediately gave chase, its huge gait giving it a clear advantage over the soldier who instead weaved between various cars. The smash of glass behind him informed him that the dinosaur was taking the shortest, more destructive route and there'd be many an angry person with him afterwards. It did, though, slow the creature down _just_ enough for him to remain ahead.

He headed onward, not willing to lead it back the way they'd come, back to the ADD room. He charged for the garage door, which lead through to the service area. The outer door would be locked, or at least it should be, so there was a chance this would provide the necessary prison this creature required.

He pulled upon his last reserves as he sprinted across the short gap into the garage, hurling himself around the corner just in time for the dinosaur to collide with the wall that leapt unexpectedly at it. Bouncing off the back of a SUV, Banks ricocheted back the way he came, slamming the door switch as he went. Falling to the ground in his haste, he rolled to watch as the door rolled down at what seemed a punishingly slow pace.

Fortunately, the dinosaur was a little daze by its impact and didn't have enough time to escape before the gap was too narrow for it to squeeze through. The door hit the ground and Banks lay back for a minute, breathing heavily. Never a dull moment.

* * *

Lester sat at Becker's side, or at least as close to his side as he could get with the protective screen. No-one else was around as the lab and medical staff worked on a new and, hopefully, more effective cure.

So he sat, on his own, with his rifle at his side, no concept of how much time was passing; the sky outside the window was pitch black, but had been for hours. The only sound was the beeps of Becker's heart monitor and pumping of some device.

Tapping along, Lester started to notice the beeps getting closer together, the heart pattern speeding up. Given the previous episodes, Lester decided it may be an idea to play safe and call for a doctor. Unfortunately, the only button was above Becker's head and he was strictly forbidden to enter.

"Hello? Doctor?" Lester called down the corridor. There was no reply. "I think he needs some help." Not even a footstep. "HELLOOOO?" Lester rapidly descended into a form of embarrassment at the call; there was obviously no-one near. No doubt they were all down in the labs.

He glanced at Becker and remembered Cutter's words. The Captain had to be secure, had to be protected from the dinosaur, or the dinosaur protected from him, Lester didn't know which way around to put it.

But equally Lester was unwilling to sit back and watch another fit come on, especially if it proved to be fatal this time. He tapped his fingers in frustration. It was highly unlikely the dinosaur would find this specific room, out of all of them, after all.

He set aside the nagging feeling that highly unlikely was what this place was about and set off down the corridor in search of medical help.

* * *

Cutter, Connor and Lyons made their way down to the car park from the ADD room. The CCTV has apparently shown Banks, with the dinosaur, heading off down there.

This was confirmed by not so subtle hints, such as dents in walls and many bulbs smashed out of their sockets; glass covered the corridor, lit only by an occasional surviving light, and it made the path incredibly hazardous. A camera lay in the middle, the bracket that had one held it lying useless beside it.

There was also an eeriness to it. There was no sound, not so much as a distant roar from their escapee.

"Maybe it's settled down," said Connor hopefully.

"Yes, or maybe it's too busy chewing," replied Lyons.

Cutter hushed them as they came up to the door to the car park. The doors themselves were actually nowhere to be seen, the hinges ripped from the frame. This wasn't a problem. What was a problem was the underside of a large family car that was currently blocking the door.

"Now what?"

"If we can't move it, we'll have to go round via the lift," responded Lyons as he swung his gun behind his shoulder. He positioned his shoulder against the chassis. Cutter mimicked his position of the other end of the car. They waited. "Connor, come on."

Connor groaned and placed his tranq gun against a wall before taking up a pose in the middle of the car's underbelly. He nodded three times, then the three heaved with all their strength against the car.

It didn't move.

"Ok, ok, let's try once more," said Cutter. "One, two, three." They tried again, this time for longer. It made no difference. "It's stuck," concluded the Professor. "There's probably something on the other side jamming it." He stood up properly. "We'll have to go round." Lyons went to protest. "I know, I know, but it'll take longer to shift this. We need to get in there."

The three men admitted defeat and went back the way they came.

* * *

Banks was sat against the garage door. It now had a few dents in it, but was still holding strong. The dinosaur was thrashing around in there, causing no end of damage by the sounds of things. Still, at least it was contained. Banks took time to relax.

Hopefully, after this he'd be allowed to keep his job; let's face it, single-handedly capturing a dinosaur had to count for something, didn't it? Ok, there was a lot of destruction involved, but it was a huge dinosaur. Banks calculated the costs. Cars had been flung everywhere and it sounded like the dinosaur was smashing into everything in the garage, but the ADD had survived and that was more important surely.

The garage suddenly went silent. After the racket, the silence was more prominent than any loud noise would've been. Banks gulped. It could have just knocked itself out, could it? But then, when were things ever that helpful?

He pressed the button to retract the door and found the area empty, the outside door wide open. Of course, if the dinosaur was going to hit everything in the room, it was only a matter of time before it hit the door release. There was a roar from outside and Banks rushed outside.

The creature was only a hundred feet away, but was heading in decidedly the wrong direction; towards the flimsy gate. Banks' mind went insane as the possibility of a dinosaur escaping the compound ran through his mind. He had to block the exit and fast.

He glanced about for inspiration and his eyes fell on the dented SUV in the garage. Grabbing the keys from the hook, he went to start the engine. It worked. He sped out the garage and circled the dinosaur giving it a wide birth. It tracked his path, bemused by this vehicle.

Banks performed a hand brake stop, halting right in front the gate, blocking the passage. It wasn't much, but he hoped it would slow it down.

The dinosaur charged the car and rammed in further into the gate, wedging it. Banks jolted in his seat, slamming against the window. The dinosaur backed up and...

There was a shot, clear in the night air. The dinosaur turned, but lost balance, as if its legs had been paralysed, falling to the ground in a heap. Banks didn't need to get out to know it was unconscious. He looked around for the marksman, but failed to see anyone in the lit in the street-lights.

Heaving himself out of the car wreckage, he scanned the place again. No-one.

Until he looked up.

There, leaning out the window with a tranq rifle, was Becker.

* * *

**Please review. Means a lot. =-)**


	9. Chapter 9: Sleep

**Hello. Whoa! All done. Thanks for all the support is at the bottom. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**So this final chapter took four, count them, four rewrites, plus a lot of thought. Hopefully, though, I've tied it, while trying to keep Becker's character; I don't know why, I just rarely imagine him being so... judging and critical of anything other than guns. ;-) Well, this is my attempt to draw it together. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Well, really if I didn't own Primeval before, I'm unlikely to now.**

* * *

"I've just taken down a dinosaur!"

"That's all very well, but..."

"And a fairly large one, by all accounts."

"And we're very grateful, but get back into bed."

Becker went to get up again, but the doctor held a hand firmly on his chest. The Captain tried to move around it, but the doctor, used to dealing with patients who generally tested _his _patience, manoeuvred to block his way. Becker huffed and flopped back onto the bed.

"You know, I'd have thought that as a soldier you'd be good at following orders. At least, that's what I'd hoped," mused Lester. Becker shot a look in his direction.

"Please explain to me _who_ exactly in this place follows orders?" Becker snapped back. He winced as the doctor jabbed a needle in him.

"Now you're getting the idea," replied Cutter, smiling. The scientists smirked, Lester rolled his eyes and the soldiers, bar Becker, shuffled their feet bashfully. Cutter noted this as a decisive improvement. "Well, the dinosaur is now in a cell in our menagerie, unharmed, Rex and Becker are recovering well and we're only awaiting final tests. Who wants breakfast?"

"Oh no no no," put in the doctor. "You lot are all going home and going to bed. I'm not having you lot collapsing from exhaustion around me. I have enough to do, you know. This can be sorted out Monday."

"I second that motion," added Lester. "Though I want full reports from _everyone..._" he eyed Banks, "... by midway through Monday." Everyone pulled various faces of displeasure. "Well, go on then, leave."

The scientists slowly drifted out, Connor asking after the breakfast situation. Next, Lester shot a questioning glance at the doctor to receive the expert nod in return, before smartening his suit. Banks and Lyons though lingered, ill-at-ease. The doctor studied them briefly, then left the cubicle.

The three remaining men stayed silent for a minute, until Lyons came closer.

"Sorry," he said. "On behalf of all the other men." There was a pause. Becker sat there, ascertaining the genuine emotion behind the sentiment.

Satisfied, he gave a small nod, which spoke volumes. Lyons stood back and saluted. Becker realised it was the first salute he'd got in this place and, while he knew this was confirmation of the respect and obedience he could now expect, it made him uneasy. Salutes just didn't fit in this place. This wasn't the army. The scientists were the people to look up to and Becker was sure Connor wouldn't know what to do with a salute.

He held out his hand to Lyons, who took it thankfully. It wasn't a shake, more a grasp of mutual understanding.

The soldier then eyed Banks and left.

There was more silence. Banks was unsure where he stood. While he maintained he had a conscience in full-working order, he was not a man used to apologising. He acted as he saw fit, expected jokes to be taken as such and generally bowled along in life very certain of his own actions.

At the time, many of the men had cheered him on, or simply not stopped him, with his... what had he called it? Unique blend of humour. Well, nowhere else could dinosaurs get in the way of it. He supposed that's why he should've been extra vigilant, extra careful. He'd seen their support as affirmation that he could do it, but now he realised that that was because, be in charge, he was meant to be the one to know when to stop.

Howard would've known. Maybe even Lyons, though Banks saw now why Lyons wasn't in charge; he was too reserved to really put a foot down when he was getting uncomfortable with proceedings. Leaders needed boldness to say no. Banks had that.

He looked at Becker. He'd thought the man hadn't got that, but gradually it dawned upon the Sergeant that he'd not made it easy for the Captain who lacked experience and would have to bow to the soldiers' greater knowledge. But they needed him.

He realised the doctor had come back in when a hand was placed upon his shoulder.

"Sergeant, have you been checked after that car accident earlier?" he was asked. Banks shook his head, about to snap a sharp reply of how he was fine when he realised he wasn't. The room was turning at a slightly odd angle and Becker was somehow holding him up. When had that man moved? Why was he moving now? Why was floor shaking?

* * *

When Banks woke, the sun was high in the sky, near its zenith as it fell on the pillow. Banks blinked in annoyance at the bright light, which outlined a figure by his bed. The shadow came closer and materialised as his Captain, perched on a chair.

"Feeling better?"

Banks groaned. "Yes, but..."

"What happened?" Becker anticipated the question, but Banks' mind was already putting the pieces together.

"I remember, the world turning and sitting and the doctor gave me... a mask..."

"Oxygen," supplied Becker.

"Then, I got into this cubicle... with help..." Banks frowned. "I owe you thanks for that?" Becker nodded. "Thanks. And then things became clearer and nicer. But the doctor insisted I lay down, so I did, just for a few seconds... just to humour him..." Banks groaned again. "How long was I out?"

"Six hours," answered Becker. "You had delayed shock, probably from the car accident, and it wasn't helped by the lack of sleep."

"Felt nasty... Sorry."

"What for?"

"You stayed awake to finish Abby's paperwork. Now I'm getting a taste of how you felt."

Becker smiled at the memory. It seemed so long ago that he had been trailing over those papers, organising and classifying them. He still felt like sleep, having pinched a few short hours while Banks was out, but then his father had phoned. He'd had to come up with some excuse by himself, Jenny having gone home, and Becker was sure there'd be hell to pay later. But now, things seemed calm.

"I'm sorry for that. And for everything," said Banks awkwardly. Becker didn't reply; he didn't know how to respond. Luckily, Banks continued. "There was no commanding officer to pull me up, to tell me to stop, so I guess I thought I could carry on. I'm not a leader; I barely a Sergeant." He shook his head.

"Well, you're my Sergeant now, so you'd best get better at it," Becker said. Banks looked at him in surprise. "You're not that bad, not in the field. And you are currently lying to a hospital bed because you had the sense to block the dinosaur's exit, without which I'd have never got a clear shot. Just accept I'm in charge." Banks nodded gratefully.

Becker continued. "Besides, I could hardly demote you without having a mutiny on my hands, could I?" Banks smirked, but Becker shot him a warning look. "Just don't get carried away, yes?" Becker stood and went to the doorway to leave. Just before he did, though, he turned and looked at the cowed Banks. "I don't think it matters that much though. Whoever's in charge, Cutter will ignore them."

The soldier laughed as the Captain left him alone. It settled into a smile. Whatever he was like as a leader, he was now satisfied that Becker was a better one.

* * *

The two men were kept in overnight, both for observation. Once Sunday dawned, however, Banks was immediately released, the medics happy that he hadn't suffered any other long-term injuries. He was told to simply rest and was barred from anomaly call-outs for the next week, both by the doctor and Becker, who was aware that he had at least put on the show of disciplining his second-in-command, but thought that while the man was on medical leave anyway was the best time to do it.

Becker's follow-up tests took a little longer to run, but he was not left alone there. He couldn't deny he was mildly surprised when the scientists and Lester appeared mid-morning, at the weekend no less, to check on how things were going, even if Lester claimed he 'just wanted to make sure he didn't have to hire someone else for Monday' and Abby and Connor split their time between him and Rex.

After lunch, though, he was given the all-clear and was in the locker room packing up his kit. He hadn't been out the ARC since Thursday morning and even then, he'd been working overnight; frankly, he was looking forward the getting out of the place.

Even though he was clear to drive officially, Cutter offered him, along with Abby and Connor whose car had been destroyed by the Sarcosaurus, a lift home and Becker readily agreed. After all, it seemed a sensible thing to do, given the circumstances, and there was no reason to refuse.

They pulled up to his house and everything seemed peaceful. Becker leaned forward to thank the Professor, but Abby was already out the car and heading towards the boot where all his various bags, including Connor's clothes which Becker had yet to wash, had been placed. He followed out.

"There's no need. I can manage," he insisted, going to take them off her.

"Becker, you contracted an illness of Rex and shot a dinosaur instead of recovering..."

"I'm recovered!"

".. on top of staying up to finish my paperwork. I'm helping you with the bags."

She held one out to Becker, who took it and reached for the others, but Abby pulled them his way and danced around him, smiling. She rushed up to his door, then realised she couldn't get on. Becker raced after her a few paces, but then felt his body protest. His muscles ached a little, though he was sure they'd be fine after a proper night's rest in some other than a horrid hospital bed. He slowed to a walk with Connor and Cutter and went to unlock the door.

Once inside, he chucked the bag down in a heap in the hallway and Abby followed suit. They'd been here once before, when Rex had decided to visit Becker's home, but there hadn't really been enough time to see things or meet...

"Your Becker's flatmate, correct?" Scott had emerged from the living room, arms folded. He didn't look impressed, arms folded, though he relaxed a little seeing Becker's tired face and the crowd of colleagues he'd brought home; whatever had happened, it was obviously out of Becker's control, but still...

"Your parents have gone for a brisk walk around the block and, knowing them, it'll be brisk." Becker groaned quietly; he probably owed Scott for life now. "Busy weekend was it?"

"You'd never believe it," claimed Cutter.

"Ah, so it's classified then? It's Ok, I won't ask. I don't want to be woken in the middle of the night by black ops; Becker takes care of that sneaking out at all hours." Cutter relaxed a little at this.

He turned to Abby and Connor. "Right, now, who would like a beer? Becker, I'd invite you, but I think the doctor would frown and besides, you've got your parents to entertain." Becker nodded once gratefully; he really didn't want to do anything else strenuous today, but it was nice to be included. The three turned to leave, but then Cutter stopped and went back. "Oh, by the way, Lester asked me to give you this."

He handed the Captain a crumpled piece of paper. He unfolded it curiously. As he read it, a large grin appeared over his face. His permanent contract. He had secured the job properly.

"Assuming you'd liked to stay after this week, I've given my approval which basically means Lester won't let you go easily now," Cutter said. "Written on Friday, after you showed you could be trapped under a dinosaur and still not want to shoot it afterwards and would go beyond the call of your duties to help someone. Welcome to the team."

Everyone congratulated the Captain, who was already patting down for a pen to sign. So caught up in the celebrations, they didn't notice the Colonel and his wife entering.

"What's happening here then?" He surveyed the numerous bags. "You been fired?" he said warmly, staring at Becker, who automatically straightened a little.

"Quite the opposite, Mr..."

"Colonel."

"... Becker," Cutter continued, not willing to accept the man's rank, but not eager to offend straight away either. "Your son has got the job full-time. You must be very proud."

The Colonel didn't quite know what to make of the situation. The man is front of him was clearly not intimidated, like so many, by his rank, yet he was sure he wasn't military.

"I'm sorry, who are you? Becker's boss?"

"No," replied Cutter as Abby and Connor sniggered behind him. "I'm just a colleague." The Colonel's gaze wandered to the others. "As are these two."

"They're employed at this place too then. Well, I suppose they are the sort of people I'd expected Becker to end up in." Abby immediately bristled at the lazily disguised insult and even Connor's smile fell. Cutter's face set into a firm expression of annoyance, but he was beaten to the chance to speak.

"I'm employed to protect them, Father, because they risk their lives daily," said Becker grudgingly. His father opened his mouth, but Becker sighed. "No, I'm too tired for this. If you want an argument, go have it elsewhere." His father frowned. "This is my house, so frankly, you can leave if that's what you want. See you guys Monday."

The Captain refolded the contract, the tiredness creeping into his face more and more. He turned heavily and headed up the stairs, the scientists calling their goodbyes after him. Cutter went back to Becker Senior, eyeing the seething man.

"Your son has been one of the best and most helpful soldiers we've had in the ARC, so if you could look after him until tomorrow, we'd quite like him back a bit more awake and rested. Come on." Abby and Connor followed him out quietly, unwilling to start an argument with a man who clearly wasn't worth it.

Colonel Becker's wife caught his sleeve as he went to follow his son.

"Leave it." He began to protest, but she knew what buttons to press. "He has a job. And those people, they seem to really care and, before you say anything, that matters. Come on. He's settled and working hard by the look of it. So leave it while he's onto something good."

Her husband eyed her, then relaxed. She was right. Becker, for now, was in a good position and, he was sure, something in him had changed over the past week.

* * *

Upstairs, Captain Becker took advantage of the break and was already fast asleep. After all, who knew what this job would throw up next?

* * *

**Sleeping Becker... sweet.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed: musicgirl97, Bourne, Beth Becker, magicshadow1 and Anna.**

**Also to those who favourited and alerted: DLee6, musicgirl97, ritari, BrightBlues123, Xxchristabellex, captbecker and migotka21.**

**Hope you enjoyed yourselves! **

**Now... who's up for a Say Something sequel?**


End file.
